A Hybrid Twin
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: SEASON 3 WITH A DIFFERENT TWIST. KLAUS HAS COME BACK TO GET WHAT IS HIS, HIS FAMILY. HE BROUGHT ALONG HIS TWIN FOR THE RIDE, ISABELLA. Who she will be paired with, well thats up to you. BETTER Summary inside as Chapter one, read it to know more.
1. Summary

**So guys, I decided to write another Crossover between the Vampire Dairies and Twilight. This one is for season Three, starting in - THE NEW DEAL - it's going to be a lot different than the real season three we are all watching. **

**Firstly because I don't like how things are going and I want to make my own version of it. Secondly, I think season three is a bit boring, and I feel like things shouldn't be how they are. **

**Jeremy shouldn't have left Mystic Falls, it annoys me that he left, or was made to believe he wanted to leave. **

**I think everybody needs to get their heads out of Elena's ass and I'm starting to not be able to stand her. **

**Isabella is also Isabella Mikealson, an Original, twin sister to Niklaus. **

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's background -<strong>

**Isabella, Isa is Niklaus' twin sister. Her mother never put the curse on her, so she's been a hybrid longer than her brother. He was born before her, making her his baby sister along with Rebekah. Isabella had dark hair that hangs down her back in waves, her eyes are a light bright purple color, I'm basing her character look off of Gemma Arterton, from Prince of Persia. I like her and her accent is perfect and She's beautiful. Isabella is mean and vindictive, she's protective of her brother and is the only one who never betrayed him, and she's the only one that he can trust and never daggered or put in a coffin. Unlike the others, she's not scared of him and is equally as powerful and scary. She's known to be vain and selfish at times. Isabella has anger issues and loves to play games just as much as Klaus does, he learned from her as a matter of fact, and played a background roll for him during the other things that happened. She's close to Rebekah, her younger sister, they are a lot alike.**

**I haven't decided on whom Bella will be with in this story… Tyler or Damon… possibly even Stefan. I'm not sure. I guess I'll allow you all to decide that.**

**I'm also doing this story because It keeps things between my other VD/TWI story fresh. I'll have more ideas I guess, better inspiration.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or Twilight. The only thing I own are the changes in the plot and whatever new Characters I decide to add as I see fit. - I wont put a disclaimer in each chapter, that's annoying.<strong>


	2. The New Deal

**Chapter 1 of this lovely new story I've decided to start. I hope you all like it. Review it, favorite it, whatever. -* This will be in **_**general pov **_**until I see somebody specifically needs to have their own pov.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then :<strong>_

" _What's the matter Klaus, missing something?" Stefan said in a calm and taunting voice over the phone. Behind him and around him, sit four Caskets. _

" _I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Klaus growled in anger after finding his family missing._

" _You do that and you will never see your family again." Stefan told him _

_**Now :**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay asleep dreaming of walking towards the Old Witch house. She walked inside following the low mummers of voices that carried through of their spirits. Down the stairs she went following the voices and she spotted them.<p>

Four Coffins, three beside each other and one behind them. She walks up and between two, to the one single handedly placed out of formation, almost as if it were special. She opened it finding the body of Klaus laying peacefully, with his hands on his chest like every other person is positioned while being buried and laid to rest. In his hands a necklace, she recognized as the necklace Elena use to wear. She went to take it but a sound came from behind her, a creak of the floor. She turned quickly and saw a dark figure coming towards her making her gasp in fright.

Bonnie gasped as she jolted awake in fear. She's been having these dreams for weeks and she still can't decided what to make of them, but whatever it means or could mean, scares her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA RUNNING -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena had been running since early morning, building up her strength and speed. She also did it because it cleared her head and let her focus on other things that aren't Stefan related, or Klaus related.<p>

She also ran because it chased away whatever fear she had at the moment, it let her think clearer, and when a fear would pop into her mind she would push her legs to go harder, faster. It made her feel the burn in her legs, a different pain than the pain she was feeling in her heart.

She ran because even thought she wasn't leaving Mystic Falls, not that she ever really could. She ran because it gave her freedom to run from everything, with out actually doing so, without being a coward.

She stopped running when she made it to her usual spot she stopped at to run back home. Clicking her watch timer she smiled slightly, happy to have reached it just a little bit quicker than last time. She turned back around to jog home, when she saw a man in a hood running towards her.

Her gut told her he wasn't somebody she wanted near her, so she turned around and started running again. She ran faster than she was before she stopped and waited a few seconds before turning her head sideways and seeing if he was still behind her. Once she saw that he was, she turned her head straight with her heart panicking and started to run faster.

This went on for a few moments before she took a short cut hopping she was just over reacting, and ran till she made it to a tree. She turned around fastly and she was alone. Sighing with relief feeling silly for being so paranoid, she shook her head and turned around to take the short cut home. Only to be scared once again when she came across the same man standing in front of her.

He took his hood off and then took his earphones out of his ears and gave her a sheepish smile.

" Excuse me. I should have watched where I was going." He said panting from the running he was doing, and gave her a kind smile.

Elena looked at him and didn't return the smile. Something about the man gave her a weird feeling.

" Don't worry about it." She told him

He smiled once more and gave her a short nod.

" Have a nice day." He said before replacing his ear-buds in his ears and ran the direction she just came in.

Elena watched him run away, her heart racing and her breathing labored.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- LATER AT THE GRILL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena sat with Bonnie at a small round table drinking coffee.<p>

" I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time." Elena told Bonnie looking off the side

Bonnie leaned her upper body on the table, resting her arms in front of her holding her up. She gave her friend a small smile and her eyes held understanding.

" You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there, and you tried to kill him." Bonnie said softly to her long time friend.

" Why hasn't he made a move?" Elena asked in a quiet frantic voice, " There's been no sign of him! Nothing." She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears on both sides taking a deep breath. " My mind is just spiraling into insanity." She said

" Join the club." Bonnie told her. " Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat." She said quietly

" The same one?" Elena asked

" Yeah. Four coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird." Bonnie says her voice showing her confusion.

Elena leaned forward on the table, much like Bonnie.

" What if its not some dream? What if its, like, you know witch dream?" Elena questioned

Bonnie looked away for a second and then looked back to Elena shaking her head.

" It's just stress, I'll figure it out." She said shaking her head once more. " What about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?" Bonnie asked

" He betrayed us Bonnie." Elena said her voice sounding as if she were about to cry, but she didn't. " The Stefan we know is gone." She said her voice almost emotionless this time.

Bonnie frowned and looked worried for her friend. She know how much Elena loved Stefan, and had fought trying to get him to go back to how he use to be. Before Klaus entered their lives, before he compelled Stefan to turn off his emotions and be his little puppet.

" How's Damon handling that?" Bonnie asked

She honestly wondered how he was doing, she didn't want to have to hurt Elena for having to kill Damon. His handling things usually resulted in him killing people, leaving bodies of people in a trail. Their families worried. She didn't want that to happen, she thought he was doing better about himself, she didn't want him to backtrack.

" Damon is, Damon." Elena said before she took a sip of coffee from her coffee cup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AT THE BAR AREA -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alaric and Damon were together at the bar. Alaric sitting down grading papers waiting for Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother, to come into work.<p>

Damon stood a few feet away from him with various drinks in front of him. He had been drinking since the Grill Opened.

" Okay you have your choice." Damon said as he poured something to a glass. " Bloody Mary, Screwdriver, or brunch in a bottle." He finished off listing the things he put together and swallowed a shot and drank it down from a large serving container of orange juice.

He sighed out and turned towards Alaric leaning against the bar.

" Come on Ric, I cant drink all of this by myself. I mean I can, but someone is getting naked." He said in a saucy voice.

The bartender behind the bar paused as he said that and looked at him with a smiled.

" Awe man, I cant believe your making me drink alone." Damon said whining pathetically to Alaric. He poured another shot into the glass he just drank out of. " It's the Eve of Klaus-agiton and what are you doing? Homework?" Damon asked

Alaric turned towards Damon and leaned on his left elbow. He looked annoyed and slightly pissed off, but not at Damon. Damon was just annoying him, he was pissed about other things.

" This may come as a shock to you. But I didn't come here to hang out with you Damon. I'm here to see Jeremy," Alaric said then looked straight ahead of him at the clock behind the bar they were sitting at. " who is an hour late, for his shift." Alaric finished and looked back down at the papers he had with him.

" Kids today, where are their values." Damon said nostalgically with sarcasm leaking from his lips.

Alaric looked over at Damon with a serious expression on his face, and set down a paper in between them. It was Jeremy's from his American History 201 class, with a red ' _**F**_ ' marked on it.

" It's his mid-term paper. He copied it straight off the internet and didn't try to hide the fact." Alaric said with disappointment leaking from his tone.

" Ooh, somebody's getting grounded." Damon taunted finding the situation hilarious.

" Did you say Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bartender from earlier asked them

" Yeah." Alaric muttered looking up at her

" He was fired a week ago." She informed them.

She walked off and Damon leaned over slightly and whispered a small oops before drinking more. Alaric didn't find the situation funny at all. He turned around in his seat and looked across the Grill at Elena. He knew he was going to have to tell her, and once he did she was going to be angry and upset.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE WOODS -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood were together in the woods, getting drunk from beer. Not only that but they had one of Alaric's vampire hunting tools, a crossbow, with them shooting the cans.<p>

Jeremy lined the crossbow up, and peeked through the target sight, aiming then shooting taking a can of beer down.

"Nice shot." Tyler told Jeremy as he opened another can of beer to drink.

" Hey, so whats the point of this again?" Jeremy asked

" The point, is I'm pissed at Caroline, and Bonnie dumped your ass." Tyler answered Jeremy causing him to let out a breathy humorless chuckle at Tyler as Tyler picked up the can Jeremy just shot. " The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." Tyler finished giving Jeremy a pointed look.

" Profound." Jeremy said in a monotone voice bending down to set the crossbow up to be ready to fire again. " If Alaric finds out I took this, he'll use it on me." Jeremy said pulling the wire back setting it back so when he pulled the trigger the bow would go flying.

" So whats the deal with that?" Tyler asked, " He's like what, your guardian now?" He finished

" Sort of yeah. I think he feels responsible for us." Jeremy said getting a bow out.

" Do you like him?" Tyler questioned

Jeremy looked up at Tyler giving him a look and nodded his head.

" Yeah, yeah I like him." He told Tyler.

Tyler didn't say anything after that he just nodded and stood in front of him a few feet away, in the middle of Jeremy and the target can.

" You wanna move out of the way?" Jeremy asked lifting his arms up, getting his aim in position.

Tyler looked at Jeremy then at the can and tried to smoother his laughter down.

" I'm a hybrid Gilbert." Tyler said with a smug tone in his voice. " You cant kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart." He said all arrogant like. " And your not gonna do that with that lame ass crossbow." He stated with a smile then looked determined. " Go ahead, take a shot." He told Jeremy as he dropped his now empty can of beer to the ground. " Unless you don't think you can hit me." Tyler taunted as he moved into position.

Jeremy gave Tyler a curious look and smirked. He aimed again and fired the shot.

The arrow was released and with force it went towards Tyler. Right before it could hit him he moved slightly to the side and caught it with his hand. Jeremy gave him a look showing he was impressed, and Tyler looked slightly shocked that Jeremy actually didn't it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- THE GRILL -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were still at the Mystic Grill. They had nothing better to do, and after Elena found out about her little brother getting fired and failing his mid-term in History, she was furious and concerned. She knew he had been having a hard time ever since the death of their parents, and the loss of two of his girlfriends dying, and then the break up from Bonnie. He figured he'd finally hit teenage rock bottom and was blowing his chance at becoming somebody. It saddened her and angered her all together. She knew he could do better than what he was doing.<p>

" Jeremy the minute you get this, you call me." Elena said as she paced behind Damon who had been playing Darts. " Unbelievable." She said after she hung up her phone

Damon took a shot aiming his dart at the dartboard and it landed in the center. He turned around and gave her a look of amusement.

" Your feisty when your made." He teased

" It's not that I'm mad, its that I'm worried." She murmured.

" Why? Because he lost his job at the Grill? I think he will survive Elena." He told her

" He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody, and he hasn't been taking to anyone." She told Damon with a look of hurt on her face

" He's being a typical teenager." Damon commented with a shrug of his shoulders

" Who's seen ghosts and lost everyone he cares about." She told Damon as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon turned his attention back to the dart board.

" Not everyone." He told her, then took his shot " He still has you." He explained farther all the while missing his intended target.

Elena studied him as he went to retrieve his darts from the board and looked softly at him.

" Are you okay?' She asked as he turned around to face her.

" What makes you think I'm not okay?" He asked her with a confused look on his face which turned emotionless

" Well, your day drunk, its exactly your most attractive look." She told him

" What is my most attractive look?" Damon asked her walking into her personal space.

" I'm not saying you have any attractive looks, I'm saying this is my least favorite one." She told him

" Well good, I'll see if I can make any improvements." He said giving her a smirk

" Don't mind me." A voice from behind them said

Elena turned around quickly, her heart beat picking up rapidly at the voice that's caused her paranoia. Damon made a move to stand half way in front of her.

" Klaus." She said her voice giving away her fear.

There he stood, smirk on his slightly pouty lips, eyes showing his amusement at how scared she was, and how Damon reacted. His smirk went up into a smile.

" Your gonna do this in the Grill?" Damon asked with attitude, " In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked again with irritation and a hint of taunting in his voice.

" I don't know what your talking about." Klaus said walking farther in towards them. " I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate, and my sister." He said and behind him reveled two people.

Elena guessed the mate he was referring to was the man, which made her heart pick up even faster. The man that she had been running from hours earlier.

The girl was another story, however, neither Damon nor Elena ever seen before but she looked to have some similar features of Klaus.

She was a few inches shorter than him maybe the same height as Rebekah, long dark hair that hung down her body, her eyes were cold and held distaste which were a shockingly strange light purple color. Her lips were more pouty than Klaus' and wre glossed over with a light pink color, turned slightly upward in a smirk that didn't match her cold expressional eyes.

Elena thought she was the most beautiful girl or woman she had ever seen. She could be a model. Rebekah had been pretty, but this girl had beauty that surpassed that, even with her cold face.

Damon's eyes darted back and forth between the two, and he could see that they were indeed siblings but twins? That shocked him. He didn't know of any other sister Klaus had, he remembered the cave walls, her name was never etched into it, and if it was they never caught sight of it. He too had the same thoughts as Elena, she was beautiful, extremely so, and he could sense unlike Elena, the danger she embedded within herself. But twin? Meaning another powerful hybrid?

He internally groaned.

" Get a round in won't you, Tony?" Klaus said over his shoulder at the man who again had Elena's attention.

She knew she was paranoid for a reason, she was glad she ran from him and didn't trust him earlier. Something was off about him, and she finally figured out why.

Tony nodded and left the girl and Klaus there in front of Elena and Damon, a smile playing at his lips.

Klaus turned back around catching Elena having recognition on her face and smiled showing his top from white teeth. He could almost burst out laughing at the situation.

" Surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said with angry eyes.

The girl, Klaus' sister walked closer standing next to her brother, with a scowl on her beautiful face.

" Our sister seems to be missing." She said her voice a slight soprano which held anger and annoyance. " He needs to sort that out." She said looking at Damon

She assessed Damon when she walked into the Grill. She admitted he was attractive. His slightly tanned complexion that held a small amount of paleness in his skin complimented his dark hair and bright light blue eyes. His attraction towards the girl, the Doppelganger turned her off though. She couldn't see the appeal he had on the girl. She seen the same face a few times in her life, and the last time she encountered it, she tore it off the shoulders it sat on, followed by the heart in the body in which it sat.

She had the same feelings for this one just as she did Katerina and the one before her. And those feelings weren't pleasant.

" Blonde bombshell, psycho? Shouldn't be to hard to find." Damon told her with a smirk.

Her eyes flashed dangerously much like her brothers and she took step towards him and return Klaus stepped beside her grabbing her arm softly.

" Truth is, I've grown rather found of your town. And I think Isa might fancy decorating a home here." Klaus said letting go of is sister and taking the darts out of Damon's hands and walked passed him to stand a few feet away from the dart board.

As he got passed Elena she moved slightly away from him, her heart hammering in her chest. She made sure she moved so she could see both the girl, Isa, and Klaus at the same time. Her self preservation was starting to pick up and the look she had seen Damon received scared her.

" I imagine their wondering how does it effect them?" Isa said in an amused tone taking a dart from Klaus.

" None in the slightest, as long as I get what I want. And everyone behaves themselves, you go on living your everyday lives, however you choose." He said looking back at Damon and Elena. " You'll have my word." He said in a calming almost soothing voice.

Isa kept her giggle in at the doppelganger's reaction. Her heart beat ever more faster now, and her breathing picked up as well. She was enjoying having the girl get that reaction, it amused her so.

" What could you possibly want?" Elena asked

Isa found her voice annoying and wanted to shut her up as soon as she uttered a word. But she held her annoyance back and just continued to roll the dark between her fingers as if it were a pencil. She didn't miss the way Damon looked at her as she done so, he looked slightly alarmed and impressed.

" For starters, you could tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus said now in front of Elena pointing the dart at her.

Damon noticed this action and stepped closer, causing Isa to step next to her brother protectively as Damon was Elena.

" Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon told Klaus, his eyes again darting between Isa and Klaus.

He could already see the protective nature they both had for each other. When Klaus moved, Isa moved, when Isa moved Klaus moved. Always beside each other or slightly in front of the other.

" Well, you see, that is such a shame." Isa said forcefully and threw her dart behind her not even watching where it landed, which was the center of the dart board

" He stole from me, from us." Klaus said turning around looking at the dart board and threw his dart next to his sisters, it landing with a thud making both darts vibrate with it's force. He turned back around with a scowl on his face, " I need him found so I can take back what's mine." He told them

Elena found some newfound bravery " That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena said

Isa stepped closer to Elena, half a foot in front of her, causing Damon to step slightly in front of her. Causing Isa to Smile up at him showing her perfect white teeth, in which Damon could see how sharp they were.

Isa leaned getting closer to Elena's face despite Damon standing shortly between them and smiled a not so nice smile.

" Well this is my brother _broadening_ the scope, sweetheart." She sneered causing Elena to step back.

Isa and Klaus gave them both a smile, their smiles were similar, holding promise and mischief in their eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- OLD WITCH HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bonnie decided to visit the place that had been sending her into haunting dreams. She wanted to go there and try to figure out what it all meant.<p>

She walked slowly into the house, the witches spirits could be heard and she went to the basement. Like her dream she looked around but didn't find the coffins. Yet the spirits were talking, but she couldn't understand them correctly.

She looked confused at the same where the coffins had been in her dream, but where their in person. Not that she could see yet at least.

" Hello Bonnie." A voice said behind her and she turned around looking nervous and a bit afraid.

" Stefan." She said as he came out of the shadows he had been hiding in down there. " You followed me here?" She asked in accusation.

" Yeah, it wasn't too hard." He said putting his hands in his leather jacket pockets. " You should probably be more careful." He told her

" What do you want with me?" She asked him.

" Relax, I just need your help." He told her coming to stand in front of her but giving her, her space.

" Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus' life." Bonnie exclaimed

" Let me fill you in on a little secret. Klaus, he kept his family with him at all times, daggered and stored in coffins. Now, I have them." Stefan told Bonnie and her eyes went wide in recognition of her dreams she's been having. " And I need you to help keep them hidden." He finished off

Her mouth opened and her eyes got wider.

" Are you out of your mind, your just going to make him angrier." She told him in surprise and fright.

" His family is his one weakness, as long as I have that. It will ruin him." Stefan said in a serious voice looking Bonnie in the eye, letting her get the message across.

" I don't have that kind of power or enough power to hide four originals." Bonnie argued earnestly

" You're a witch, you hate Klaus, I'm know you can figure something out." Stefan told her

Bonnie sighed and looked over her shoulder turning around to look at the Coffins. She had to admit, Stefan was right. She did hate Klaus, and she did want to help keep the coffins hidden. She only prayed that she could figure a way to help him, because the more help he had, she figured the better the chances of him defeating him were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA &amp; JEREMY GILBERT'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena and Alaric were at home getting dinner ready and finished. Alaric more importantly cooking and Elena setting the table for him, her and Jeremy.<p>

" So are you ready?" Alaric asked as he chopped away on the cutting board.

Elena set the places and sarcastically said.

" Vampires, Hybrids, and Originals…no problem." Causing Alaric to look up from what he was doing, and give her his attention. " My rebellious brother, I'm worried." She finished as she sighed out looking down at the table.

" Proof your still human." Alaric said pointing at her.

The heard the front door open up and they looked up and saw Jeremy walking through the door.

" Just in time." Elena said with false cheeriness. " Where cooking." She told Jeremy as he came into the kitchen

" Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy said giving his sister a glance over his shoulder

" Oh, I thought we'd all stay in. Have a meal like a … A typical family." Alaric said causing Elena too nod her head quickly in agreement and Jeremy to give him a confused look as he looked into the fridge.

" Why?" Jeremy asked

" Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena said looking at her brother giving him a motherly look.

Jeremy paused in surprise and then rolled his eyes setting his weight on one leg.

" Look can we do this later?" He asked with attitude. " I made plans with Tyler, he's right outside." Jeremy explained

Alaric and Elena shot each other looks of surprise and worry. Tyler had been sired by Klaus, meaning his life really isn't his own. At least not that Tyler really knew of. Not to mention Tyler was now a hybrid, his loyalty was something they knew they didn't have.

" Wow, wait. When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric asked

" I don't know, does it matter?" Jeremy asked Alaric

" Yeah it matters. He was sired by Klaus." Elena said in a hard whispered voice. " He's dangerous." She said giving Jeremy a pointed look

" He can still hear you, he's right outside." Jeremy chuckled " Besides you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can not hang out with?" He asked her getting pissed off because she was starting her bossy shit, like she knew everything and what was best for everybody.

" What is with the attitude?" She replied getting annoyed at him

" Whatever this is lame, Tyler is waiting." Jeremy said walking away from her.

Elena wasn't having that, she walked till she was in front of him, blocking his way to leave.

" Oh no, no. Your not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler." Elena told him

He gave her a _'really' _look, and then looked over his shoulder at Alaric hoping to get some sort of assistance out of him.

" I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry." Alaric gave him not looking sorry in not even a little bit.

" Alright. You want me to stay in, lets all stay in then. Yo, Tyler come on in!" Jeremy shouted inviting Tyler into their home.

Panicked Elena shouted Jeremy's name right before Tyler came into the door.

Elena looked at Tyler then back at Jeremy who had a smug expression on his face. Happy that he didn't let his sister push him around and try to control him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- DAMON AND STEFAN SALVATORE'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon arrived home not long after his and Elena's encounter with Klaus and his supposed twin sister Isa. He wasn't sure if Isa was her full name or if it was something cut short, like a nickname of some sort.<p>

Either way he couldn't believe that Klaus was back, bringing along a surprise sibling looking for his brother who supposedly stole something from him, all the while looking for Rebekah whom at this very second was laying on the dirt floor of the his homes basement cellar with a dagger in her back. Yeah, this wasn't going to be good.

He needed to find Stefan, figure out what he took, and find a way for him to just end all this madness. He was growing tired of fighting battles that could end his dead living life, he enjoyed being alive, if that's what he was.

Damon stood in front of his bar getting ready to pour himself a drink when felt a presence behind him. Pausing his hands he turned around looking at the very person he was just thinking about.

_Klaus._

Klaus walked into the room or stepped in rather, with a smile on his face. Damon wasn't surprised, he figured he'd get a visit from him sometime. The smile wasn't anything surprising either, the hybrid always carried himself with a large amount of arrogance that Damon held as well.

What actually surprised him was the fact that Klaus seemed to be alone, not with his sister. Damon was sure that Klaus would have his 'twin' attached to his side at all times.

" I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus said smiling at Damon.

" I'd say we were over do." Damon flashed him a smirk and quickly let it fall off his face as fast as it came.

" We'll I'd say you were busy. What? With all your plotting and scheming." Klaus said giving a sarcastic grin

" You know me, never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon said sarcastically and took a drink from his glass full of whiskey.

" Oh don't be so hard on yourself." Klaus said walking down the small platform in the room and walked over to Damon. " Who would have guessed your own brother would have betrayed you?" He asked

" We'll I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you." Damon shot back with a smirk on his face.

Klaus' face went emotional, aware of that little fact. His little sister Rebekah lying about their father being dead, luring him back to Mystic Falls, to his very own death.

" Yeah, well, she's fickle that one." Klaus said in a monotone voice looking Damon in the eye, " And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus questioned Damon.

" That's the thing with younger siblings. You just don't know what their gonna do." Damon said with humor and down the rest of his drink. " Drink?" He questioned turning his back on Klaus.

As Damon turned his back, Klaus' smile faded and he scowled. He knew Damon was lying, by the way he looked away and tried to put humor into the situation. He knew Damon Salvatore enough to know when he was lying, hell, he knew people enough to know when they were lying. Being alive for over a thousand years taught him a thing or two about body language of humans and Vampires alike.

_Isa's going to go on a murderous rampage if we don't find Rebekah soon…_

Klaus thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA AND JEREMY GILBERT'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>After Jeremy so carelessly invited Tyler Lockwood into their home. Tyler sat at their table where Jeremy told him to sit, with a class of ice water. Elena stood in front of him, her body rigid and focused completely on every move he made. She didn't trust him at all, and the thought of one of Klaus' hybrid creations being in her home so soon after seeing him again, made her feel sick.<p>

" This is weird. Klaus has hybrid's stalking me and now your just sitting in our kitchen." Elena said standing with her arms crossed and her body slightly hunched in a sloppy slouched manner.

" Look maybe I should go." Tyler said knowing he wasn't welcome truly into the house, at least not by Elena.

" No, stay. Your not doing anything." Jeremy told Tyler while looking at Elena.

" Unless you have to, ya know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena told him with attitude not feeling so scared anymore.

Tyler chuckled and looked up at her from here he sat at the kitchen table.

" It's not like that Elena." Tyler said his voice leaking amusement towards her.

" Tell me Tyler. What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Alaric asked as he too sat down at the table to join the conversation.

" Compulsion, that's just mind control. Like hypnosis. Being sired, is like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing." Tyler explained to them as best as he could as easily as he could so they would understand.

" So, you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked him

" I don't serve him." Tyler said looking at her with pinched eye brows while shaking his head in a negative way. " Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life, I owe him for that." Tyler said his voice serious

" Well what if, he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asked

" He wouldn't." Tyler said defending Klaus. " And even if he did, I'd be fine, I'm a hybrid." Tyler gave excuse

" Okay so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena questioned going straight for the kill, so to speak.

Tyler fought to say he would do it but managed to say , again that Klaus would never ask him to do that to himself.

" What if he did?" Elena questioned not letting up on the question, knowing the real answer he fought to give.

" I don't know, then I'd rip out my heart!" He shouted loudly

Elena flinched in his abruptness and Jeremy looked at him like he lost his mind, and Alaric gave Elena a quick glance.

" You guys sound like Caroline!" Tyler said throwing his hands in the air, as if he was in defeat. " Getting freaked out in something, you all don't understand." He finished.

" Your right Tyler I don't understand." Elena practically spat out at Tyler. " Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and your just blindly loyal to him." She finished in a softer voice

" Your over thinking it, I can still make my own decisions." Tyler told her while looking into her eyes.

Alaric and her thought they knew better, or they did know better, at least about this. They knew Tyler's life was no longer really Tyler's life, Klaus held whatever fate there was for the newly made hybrid, in his hands. Tyler didn't have a real choice on anything that he did, or thought he could do.

They could tell that at least, and know they were right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- DAMON AND STEFAN SALVATORE'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damon poured himself and Klaus a glass each full of whiskey. Handing the glass over to Klaus with a sigh.<p>

Klaus took his drink with a smirk and raised his glass to Damon.

" Cheers mate." Klaus said with a smirk

" Down the hatch!" Damon replied in agreement and they both took a drink of their whiskey, or in Damon's case, the whole thing was downed in one gulp.

" You know we've both actually got a lot in common, you and I." Klaus said to Damon

" Really?" Damon asked in a doubtful voice, giving him a look that said _' no the fuck we don't '_ he poured himself another drink " Well yeah, maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing for my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon suggested and asked.

" My family." Klaus said " The Originals" He said being more specific. " I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day that I saw fit to wake them and he went in and pinched the bloody lock." Klaus said in a gravel like voice and took a drink to calm his nerves before he got angry again.

" Of course he did, such a buzz kill, my baby bro." Damon said in mock disappointment. " Well I'd love to find him, just the trouble is. I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon told Klaus pointly letting Klaus know that he wasn't and wouldn't work for him.

Klaus turned around amused at Damon's outburst and clearly knew that he would say that or something along those lines.

" You know your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you. There would be no point killing you because you're the only one with the most hope of getting me back what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order." Klaus said ticking off reasons of why he couldn't really control Damon specifically.

Damon looked at him with a nervous look on is face, then smirked silently calling Klaus' bluff even though he knew he shouldn't risk that.

" Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Ah, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence." Klaus said while putting his glass in his other hand and reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone. " Why don't you take this as an example of a message." He said dialing a number.

Klaus brought the phone to his ear and smiled when he got an answer.

" There he is, so that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it." Klaus said looking at Damon with a smile on his face.

He hung up once he was finished and looked towards Damon who he was sure heard who the voice on the other line was. Either way, Damon would soon learn that Klaus was serious.

"Where is the other sister?" Damon asked " The twin."

Klaus chuckled his eyes going brighter than Damon ever saw them.

" She's out having fun of course. She's a bit more of hands on kind of girl. Piss her off and well, lets just say that she's worse than I am. After all, twins share alikeness." Klaus said passively. Damon looked at him as if not understanding causing to Klaus to chuckle again. " Lets jut say my sister is even more so lethal, _venomous_ if you will. Anger her, piss her off, or cross her, if she sees fit, one bite and you'll be begging to have never been born. Protective that one is, especially with Bekah, she misses her." Klaus said cheerfully.

Damon smiled and nodding as if he understood, trying to hid his nerves. Klaus sat his drink down and put his phone in his pocket.

" Thanks for the drink mate, I'm sure we'll see each other real soon." Then he was out of the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA AND JEREMY GILBERT'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jeremy got off the phone and went to sit back down at the table they were all sitting at. Tyler checked his watch saying he should get going and thanked Alaric for the food offering and said maybe next time. Once the front door was shut Elena locked it walking back into the kitchen.<p>

" So Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." She told Alaric but loud enough for her brother to hear her.

" I mean this whole sire bond thing, is wild. I don't think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lays behind what he's saying. It's almost like weird Cult logic." Alaric said

" Well, great. That's a wonderful influence for you Jer-" Elena stopped when she turned around and Jeremy was gone. " Jeremy?" She said a little louder.

The saw his ring sitting on his empty plate, that no food had even touched yet due to their conversation with Tyler not that long ago. Food seemed to exit their minds at that point.

" That's his ring." Alaric said pointing out the obvious.

" Where did he go?" Elena questioned

They walked to the door and walked out side seeing Jeremy standing in the middle of the street.

" What is he doing?" Elena asked loudly to her self

As soon as the words came out of her mouth a black SUV came swerving around the corner and headed straight for Jeremy at an alarmingly face speed.

" Oh my god." She muttered

" JEREMY!" Alaric yelled and sprinted to Jeremy knocking him out of the way just in time for himself to hit by the car and not Jeremy.

Elena ran to Alaric after she got out of her frozen shock at what just happened and looked up to see her brother back to sense. Then heard the SUV pull up towards her.

The driver side window was rolled down and the man or hybrid from the morning and the Grill was behind the wheel, then the window from the back seat rolled down as well, revealing Isa, Klaus' sister.

" There I go again, bumping into the people." The hybrid sneered and Isa smiled widely at Elena and winked all the while giving her a small wave with her fingers. Then the SUV drove off.

" Are you alright." Jeremy asked

" He's going to be alright." Elena said ignoring the question.

" Who was that on the phone earlier?" She asked her brother

" Klaus." Jeremy said his face turning to confusion. " I don't understand." He said this time his eyes pinching even more closely together.

" You were compelled Jeremy, we have to get him inside, HELP ME!" She told him urgently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- KLAUS AND ISA MIKAELSON'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Klaus and one of his hybrids had been walking around the newly bought mansion Klaus bought, but picked out by his sister. She had specific instructions on what she wanted the house to look like, and the reconstruction to be done. He was going to make sure that it was done exactly how she liked it. No matter the cost, money didn't matter to him, but Isa's happiness did.<p>

" Compel a man to open up this wall, Isa wants a fortress, not a dungeon." He told his female hybrid, one that he was closest too, not to mention he too had the gift of siring her as well.

Tyler then walked into the room looking around slowly.

" There he is, the man of the hour." Klaus said making his arms go wide in acceptance and welcome.

" So everything went well then?" Tyler asked

" Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges. Message lands still the same." Klaus said with no care in the world.

" You said you were sending them a warning." Tyler said

" And he did, an effective one." Isa said from behind Tyler causing him to jump and turn to the side so he wasn't sandwiched between the two twin hybrids.

Tyler was attracted to Isa, but she scared the shit out of him at the same time. For some strange reason, she scared him more than Klaus, even with how innocent she seemed to look with out the cold scowl on her face.

" Elena's family suffers and she's motivated to get me what I want." Klaus finished for his sister.

" I didn't think we would actually have to kill anyone." Tyler rebutted his part in what played out.

Klaus sighed trying to keep his patience and wits about him.

" Tyler, mate, what your feeling is a guilty conscious. And I'm gonna need for you to get over it okay?" Klaus asked in a soft annoyed voice. " At the end of the day, human life is just a means to an end. A means to our end." He mused to Tyler " You'll do well to remember that." Klaus said to Tyler in a suggestive way.

Klaus smiled at him, winked at his sister, and then walked off. Tyler stood where he was then turned towards Isa.

" Don't feel guilty, it wasn't like you really did anything wrong." She whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

She walked in front of him with a smile on her face and rubbed her hands against his chest over his shirt and leaned on her tip toes and gave him a nice little peck on his bottom lip and nibbled it. Tyler groaned and his eyes closed allowing the kiss to happen, only for him to deepen it.

He knew he loved Caroline, but whenever Isa was around, he couldn't seem to have any real thoughts at all, no other thoughts other than the woman nibbling and kissing his lips.

Isa on the other hand, loved nobody. She lived long enough to know that getting attached to a person, human or not wasn't smart. People die all the time, and getting attached gave you weakness and a weakness is something she didn't like to have. She enjoyed the game, being chased and taking advantage of what she wanted. She knew Tyler Lockwood loved somebody. But wasn't with the little vampire girl, so she did as she pleased, with whoever she wanted.

Isa pulled away after Tyler's warm hands went up the back of her shirt. She got him wired up, wanting more, like she always did.

" Maybe I'll come by later tonight, if you're a good boy." She smirked pecking his lips one more time giggling before leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA AND JEREMY GILBERT'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena and Jeremy finally got Alaric inside the house and once they settled him on the couch, Elena made a call to Damon to come over.<p>

" How is he?" Damon asked as he came into the door.

" He's dead but he had his ring." Elena told him as she sat perched on the coffee table in front of Alaric's body. " Klaus' hybrid was driving the car that hit him, his sister in the back seat, now we just wait." She said explaining to Damon whom was involved.

" Jeremy why aren't you wearing vervain? Where is your bracelet?" Damon asked him

Jeremy looked down at his wrist and noticed his bracelet Stefan had given him was no longer on his left wrist anymore.

" I don't know." He said in a confused voice.

" It was Tyler." Elena said looking at him, " It had to have been, that's why he was hanging out with you." Elena told him, hoping for him to see reason. " To get you off the vervain." She finished.

" Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members." Damon told both of them

" Coffins?" Elena asked

" Yeah four of them. We just have to find four coffins and wah-la nobody else on your family Christmas list has to die." Damon said happily

" Wait that's your big plan, to steal back four dead Original's so this evil Hybrid doesn't kill me or anybody else we know?" Jeremy said getting up from his spot on the ground in raged

" You got a better idea?" Damon asked him

" Yeah! Lets get the hell out of here and pack our bags and lets go." He said

" Okay, Jeremy calm down." Elena said in a soothing voice, or what she thought was a soothing voice.

" No, no, I'm not going to calm down! Elena, this happens every time no matter what we do. I mean you get on my case about school and work. Who cares? None of us are going to make it out of this town alive." Jeremy told them and picked up his jacket and left the house.

" He said he wants his family back." Elena said

Damon turned around to look at her with his eyes wide.

" No! No. I know what your thinking and the answer is no!" Damon told her

" If we give him Rebekah.." She says to him

" Yeah and when Klaus or Isa un-daggers her, the first thing she's gonna do is come kill you! Frying pan, fire, not an option!" Damon tells Elena

Elena is quiet thinking to herself and then she remembers Bonnie's dream.

" Klaus' coffins… how many did you say there were?" Elena asks

" Four?" Damon tells her but it comes out as a question as he gives her a questioning look.

Elena gets her phone and right away she calls Bonnie.

Bonnie picks up the phone.

" Elena, hey." Bonnie greets Elena as she picks up.

" Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like in your dream." Elena tells her as she walks outside and down her porch steps. " It's not just stress."

" Elena don't get involved!" Bonnie tells her with a serious yet grave voice. " Whatever Klaus wants stay as far away from it as you can." She warns her.

" Klaus wont let me, Bonnie. He tried to kill Jeremy." Elena tells her in a pleading whisper.

Bonnie sighs.

" What do you want me to do?" Bonnie asks

" We need to find Stefan. I know you think your locator spell doesn't work but we have to at least try." Elena says

" You don't need a locator spell." Bonnie tells Elena

Bonnie gives up the location of where Stefan is and they hang up the phone. Elena goes inside and tells Damon, but only that they have to go together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- OLD WITCH HOUSE -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" I thought Bonnie said this place lost all of it's mojo." Damon commented as they walked to the house<p>

" The dead witches were mad at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know." Elena guessed

" That's why I hate witches. Their always so fickle, passive aggressive." Damon stated as they reached the door.

" Stefan!" Elena calls out when they walk through the door.

" Come on Stef, Oley, Oley oxen free!" Damon jokes out and then flinches from his skin being burnt by the ray of light burning his skin in the witch house.

He groans in pain and pushes himself in a corner that is shaded but surrounded by spelled light by the witches in the house, that died of course.

" Really? Still." He asks the house, or spirits rather.

" What?" Elena asks him

" The witches spirits still aren't a big fan." Damon tells her then looks up at the ceiling " And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring." He says to them

" Well then wait outside." She tells him

" Elena!" He starts to teller her off.

" I'm not leaving till I know if he's here." She says walking off leaving Damon stuck in his little nook of a corner he hid in.

Damon takes a determined breath and pushes himself to run as fast as he can out of the house. He shakes off the burn as he reaches the grass in the front of the house.

Elena on the other hand walks around the house till she found the basement door and goes on down.

Once down in the basement she walks farther and stops in the empty room, or the room she thinks is empty.

" Stefan." She calls out.

Stefan walks from out of the shadow behind her.

" Go away." Stefan tells Elena and she turns around to look at him.

Shocked for seeing him for the first time since they tried to kill Klaus. She doesn't know what she feels, she feels happy, sad, and betrayed all at the same time, and she still feels that love she's always had for him. The love that wont go away, and it hurts her.

" You shouldn't be here Elena." He tells her

" Stefan I need your help. Bonnie said you would be here." She tells Stefan quickly

" Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." He says walking into the room.

" Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back." Elena tries to tell him

" Really? Is that what I _need _to do?" Stefan asks her with his arms crossed over his middle, glaring at her slightly for what she said.

" Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants." Elena said starting to ramble off in a panic.

" Elena, stop talking." He tells her and she gives him a look full of hurt. " I'm not giving Klaus anything."

" Are you listening to me? He's going to kill Jeremy!" She tells him

Stefan looks at her, his face as emotionless as he can make it.

" Not really my problem." He tells her easily.

Elena looks at him for a moment before slapping him as hard as she can causing his face to turn to the side by the force of it.

" Then you can go to hell." She tells him her voice full of anger and she takes off.

Elena walks up the stairs and stomps through the house from her anger and walks out of it just as harshly.

" That didn't go well." Damon says from his spot near a tree.

" Don't start Damon." Elena tells him or shouts at him rather.

" I'll go talk to him." He says before walking towards the house.

" You cant Damon! The witches wont let you!" She shouts again.

He grab her by the arm and presses his keys into her hands.

" Here take my car, you go deal with your brother, while I go deal with mine." He tells her softly and walks back to the door.

Elena watches him at the door then turns around and walks towards the where the car is in the distance.

Damon takes a breath and glares before running as fast as he can vampire speed through the house. He gets far but the burning hurts so he pushes himself into some shadow and takes a breather, he takes off running again till he's in front of the door and screams from the pain. He then takes a breath and runs quickly down the stairs until he falls or more like dives to the ground to get out of the sunlight.

" Wow." Stefan says mockingly as if he was impressed. " That was impressive, but the coffins aren't here, so you can go away now." Stefan tells him and gives him a smile

" I don't care about the coffins." Damon groans from the ground and slowly makes his way to stand up. " We need to talk." Damon rasps out

He gets up and he's hit with a painful burn on his head from it leaning in the sunlight.

" Okay." Stefan says " Let's talk." He says sitting down in his little chair.

" Nothing is ever easy with you is it?" Damon asks and Stefan raises an eye brow to taunt him.

Damon rushes at Stefan and pushes him vampire speed up the stairs and slams him against a wall in the spelled sunlight coming into the house, Damon's skin burns but Stefan's doesn't. Damon takes hold of Stefan's leather jacket and rushes them outside throws him on the ground. He grabs a tree branch from a near tree and stabs Stefan in the stomach.

" That is for screwing with my plan in killing Klaus, and for stealing those coffins. WHY did you do that?" He bellows out and shoves the branch in harder " ANSWER ME." He shouts even more.

" Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him." Stefan struggles to get the words out.

" But I had him Stefan!" Damon yells out the question while twisting the tree branch " Why'd you screw it up?" He asks

" I did it to save you." Stefan growls out and shoves Damon away

" What?" Damon asks as Stefan takes the branch out and sits up. " No, no way. You didn't do this for me!" Damon argued not believing his brother.

" He was one step ahead of us, if Klaus died his hybrids would have killed you." Stefan tells him

" When are you going to get it through your head?" Damon asks picking up the branch and shoving it back into Stefan's stomach. " Stop saving me." He growls out

Damon got up and left his brother sitting there to pull the branch out again. He didn't plan on leaving until he had answers from Stefan but he needed to walk away from killing his brother.

Killing Stefan for stopping his plan, like an idiot, and for saving him like an idiot. If Stefan would have just stuck to the plan he would be free, and Klaus would be dead. He wouldn't be wondering around annoying and terrorizing and killing anybody anymore. Regardless if Damon would be dead.

But Damon at the same time understood his brother. Because he knew if the rolls were reversed then he would stop Klaus from being killed to save his brother as well. Stefan might not know that, but he would, Damon would save his brother.

Then there were the coffins stuffed with Originals. Stefan took them for revenge and now it's backfiring on other people. Jeremy almost got killed today because Stefan took Klaus' family, and now Klaus is coming after Elena and her family to get them back. Damon knew that Klaus would stop at nothing to get what he wants, and even more, his twin Isa was with him. He wasn't sure what she was capable of, and as sexy as she was, he wasn't about to really want to find out.

He needed answers from Stefan so he walked back to the Witch House, even if it was dark. He was going to get his answers.

" You know what I can't figure out? Is why save me? Was it brotherly love? Guilty conscious, is the switch on, is the switch off?" Damon asked walking towards Stefan who was lounging against the house.

" Don't you have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asked him ignoring the questions he was asked

" Oh reflection. It's not going to work on me, I invented it." Damon sneered out

" Where done, cant you just go away?" Stefan asked

" Then tell me why you saved me, you owe me that." Damon commented showing he clearly wasn't leaving anytime soon.

" I don't owe you anything." Stefan told his brother

" Fine, next question. Why'd you steal the coffins?" Damon asked with a scowl on his face

" Because Klaus' family is his one weakness I can use against him." Stefan said with a smirk.

" Use against him to do what? Your not going to kill him, you wanna know how I know? Because there's only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me." Damon argued

" Your wrong Damon, Klaus doesn't get to just live forever. There's another way." Stefan mock whispered " There has to be." He said with determination

" Fair enough, but whatever your doing I want in." Damon stated

" I don't need your help." Stefan said before he turned and walked away from Damon

" Really because last time I checked, Klaus has a twin sister, who's here with him. Not in a coffin." Damon told his brother, and Stefan paused mid-step and froze where he was. " Not to mention your hiding out in a haunted house!" Damon exclaimed

" I'm in this alone, Damon." Stefan questioned as he turned around to face his brother.

" Really because if your going after Klaus and he's got his sister on his side, his twin hybrid sister! Your going to have to be cutthroat and devious and I'm so much better at it then you." Damon smirked at his brother. " Come on brother, what do you say? If your going to keep saving my life at least make it for a good reason." Damon said trying to bargain his way into Stefan's plans

" You want in huh?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded, " Then it's just me and you, Elena stays out of it." Stefan says looking his brother in his eyes.

" Deal!" Damon says seriously looking Stefan in the eyes.

" Follow me." Stefan says walking back towards the house.

" Wait, I'm not so welcome in there." Damon says staying rooted in his spot.

He didn't want to go back in there, he didn't know what the sprits would do to him in the dark, since he already knew what they could do to him in the day time.

" Oh don't worry Damon, we all want the same thing." Stefan tells him not bothering to turn around and look at his brother.

Damon sighs and slightly groans to himself. He wasn't sure about going into the house, in his eyes the house was a _major_ bitch. He walked in the house after Stefan anyways. He figured if the house attached him he could just stake Stefan in the stomach again, win-win.

They walked through the house, Damon more careful than Stefan. Stefan kept his back to his brother so he couldn't see how amused he was at Damon being afraid, he'd remember that information for later. Once they got down in the basement Stefan gestures towards the empty space in the room.

" Have a look." He commands Damon

Damon looks and rolls his eyes and looks at his brother.

" What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon asks Stefan

" Look again." Stefan chuckles

Damon looks again and his eyes widen in surprise. The once empty space is now filled with the four Coffins.

" Witch spirits hate Klaus just as much as we do. Their using their powers to hide the coffins." Stefan tells Damon.

" So even if he comes in the house.." Damon trails off.

" He wont be ale to find them." Stefan finishes for him

Stefan turns to look at his brother and smirks seeing the impressed look on Damon's face. Damon looks at his brother showing him he's impressed. Damon didn't think Stefan had it in him, and he had to admit, it was pretty clever, nothing he would have ever thought of.

He wouldn't admit that out loud though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- DAMON AND STEFAN SALVATORE'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena was at the Salvatore Boarding House alone. She was going behind Damon's back by arranging a visit with Klaus, but it was worth it. She was going to do whatever she could to bargain her brother off his chopping block, to keep him alive. And she knew Damon would be upset, but her brother was worth it, keeping him safe was worth it.<p>

Klaus knocked on the door and Elena opened it up.

" Thank you for coming." She said in a small voice

Klaus walked in and turned around towards her, she still hadn't shut the door yet.

" I trust you have news of Stefan?" He questioned her

Her heartbeat picked up and she stiffened slightly.

" I couldn't find him, but I have something else." She exhaled releasing some of the tention in her body.

Klaus figured he knew what she was talking about, or who she was talking about.

" Follow me." Elena said shutting the door.

She slowly walked pasted him and quickly walked to the basement door. He followed her as they went down stairs and she opened a door, the cellar door.

Klaus stopped in the entry way and Elena walked into the room fully giving him space. She didn't know how he would react.

Klaus looked down with a sad look on his face. She was laying down on the ground face first with a red dress on that looked new, but was collecting a thin layer of dust that only he could see with his eyes. What bothered him most, was the dagger in her back, obviously taken by surprise. He knew he had daggered her several times through out their long lives, but never in the back.

" My poor sister." He said still looking at her. " I cant turn my back onher for a moment.." He trailed off before being interrupted by Elena.

" You have Rebekah." She waved her hand looking up at him and he looking up at her " A deal is a deal." she told him

He walked into the room and got closer to her.

" A life for a life, the life of your brother exchanged for my sister. Yeah, I know that's a bargain. Consider him spared." He told her

" You should know, I was the one that daggered her." Elena told him honestly. " When she wakes, she'll come after me." She told him.

He held the anger from his face, and didn't let it show. Isa was going to be not so pleased at this information.

" I can control Rebekah." He told her and crouched down beside his sister. " Besides I still need your help finding Stefan." Klaus smirked up at her

" I told you I don't know where he is." Elena told Klaus

Klaus looked down at his sister and slowly took the dagger out of her back.

" Your lying." He could hear it, the lie in not only her voice but from her body. " fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline?" He asked her then looked up from his position and smiled at her. " Damon?" He said lastly then stood up " It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want." He tells her, threatening her.

" He doesn't care about me anymore." Elena told him her eyes glassy while shaking her head. " You made sure of that, you turned him into monster." She said giving a breathy laugh. " Now he's your problem" she tells him. " And just so you know. I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother, she knows that you killed her." Elena told him and walked passed him pausing at the door, " You can let yourself out." And with that she walked away from him.

" Elena." Klaus calls out to her and he smirks at her the dagger he pulled from Rebekah still in his hands when she walks back to the door. " I said I could control Rebekah." He points to his sister on the floor and then looks back up at Elena. " I never said I could control Isa, once she finds out who daggered Bekah, in the back no less, well lets just say Rebekah isn't going to be the only person who wants you dead." He tells her and bends down to carry his sister's body passed Elena who's still stuck standing at the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- KLAUS AND ISA MIKEALSON'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Klaus made it back home in time before Isa was due back. She had been out shopping and doing her own thing since thing since the Lockwood boy had been by.<p>

Little did he know that his sister was already a step ahead of everyone else. She knew about the exchange, what exchange, she wanst sure but she knew there was going to be one. She figured the Doppleganger would have a trick up her sleave to get her brother out of town. But in order to do that, he would need to be compelled by Damon since he was off the vervain.

Isa was going to compel Jeremy Gilbert to stay. Her compulsion was much stronger than the Salvatore's and her compulsion would over rule his and pretty much be defective. But, nobody knew she had that little plan.

Klaus on the other hand carried his sister Rebekah into their new home and laid her on a table talking to her, telling her welcome home. He commented how it only took a thousand years, and that he wished she would have at least been there aware for it. But Klaus knew that he couldn't keep his sister un-daggered yet. He couldn't not with Rebekah being a risk of telling Isa. He needed to do that on his own, before anything else could happen.

He softly brushed his hand down her cheek and told his sister that he loved her and placed the dagger back in her heart, but through her chest, not the way Elena Gilbert did it.

He had one of his Hybrids bring her coffin and he placed her inside just right, then closed it and told the female hybrid to take her to Rebekah's room.

Klaus sat quietly waiting for Isa to get home. He knew he needed to tell her tonight, and just be done with it. It was best to just be straight forward with her, or else. She was a fear of his, at least since their change into vampires. His twin, his other half of his soul. He couldn't or wouldn't last if she walked out on him. He loved her.

Once she arrived he was already at the front door waiting for her when her car was turned off, and Tony the ever so dutiful hybrid opened her car door. Klaus dismissed him and quietly helped his sister with the numerous shopping bags she had returned with.

He noticed she had bought clothes for Rebekah as well and his throat went dry and he became nervous. He felt like a small child all over again, waiting for rejection and hurt. Klaus followed Isa into Rebekah's room and she stood puased in the middle of the room looking at the coffin laying on top of the large bed made up for her.

" Why is she in her coffin?" Isa asked looking at the coffin. " Niklaus, why is Bekah in a coffin and not in her bed?" She asked while looking at him this time.

He sat the bags down and looked at her.

" I re-daggered her after takin git out tonight." He told her

" Why would you do that, she is our sister, I wish for her to be here with us." Isa said with a confused look on her face.

" When I went to speak with Elena Gilbert, she told me she had been the one to dagger Bekah. She also told me that once Bekah woke she would want to kill me." Klaus told Isa.

Isa stood looking at him with an understanding yet pissed off expression.

" She found out you were the one who killed mother." Isa sighed out

His eyes went wide, that were already glossy with tears. He stood there waiting, and wondering. Waiting for her to lash out and wondering how she knew.

" You can't keep a thing from me brother, you never have been able to not even when we were children. I saw you do it, and I didn't say anything because I felt she deserved that pain from all the pain she never stopped Mikeal from giving you." She told him softly. " Though I'm annoyed it took you so long to try to tell me about it, you should have told me right away. Bekah will be mad at you, but you're her brother, she shall forgive eventually." Isa told him

She walked over to the coffin and opened it up. She fixed her hand over her sister's face and traced all her facial features. Despite the gray skin and the veins, Isa found her sister still beautiful. Her baby sister.

" And why is the dagger wound you put in, fresh and only one? I thought you said she was daggered already before you took it out and put it back in." Isa questioned

" About that…" Klaus muttered causing Isa to turn around with an eye brow raised and her foot started to tap showing her patience was wearing thin. " It seems Elena daggered our dear Rebekah in the back. Literally." He told his sister.

He watched as Isa's annoyed face changed to one of disgust and outrage. She slowly turned around kissed her sisters forehead and closed the coffin. He watched as she silently went about placing clothes in the right places and he was worried and became relaxed.

When Isa was silent, it meant plotting. But when she was silent, over Rebekah it meant she was sad and one thing she didn't show was weakness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ELENA AND JEREMY GILBERT'S HOME -<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena stood outside with Damon, wondering why his compulsion wasn't working. Jeremy wasn't wearing vervain anymore they just didn't understand. It made Jeremy angry at them, at Elena the most because she was repeating herself, repeating her actions.<p>

Elena was beside herself, upset and crying because her brother hated her all over again when she was doing what was best for him. Keeping him safe, and now there was no way he would be safe since he was staying in Mystic Falls.

" Stefan didn't betray us. I mean he did screw up the plan, but not for the reasons we thought." Damon said trying to get her mind off her brother.

" What? What do you mean?" She asked him

" He did it to save me. If Klaus was to die, his hybrid minions were ordered to kill me." He sighed out. " And just when I thought I wouldn't have to feel guilty." Damon hissed out to himself but Elena heard him anyways.

" Feel guilty about what?" Elena asked

" For wanting what I want." He told her standing in front of her.

" Damon…" Elena sighed out shaking her head slightly

He sighed and stepped back.

" I know, brothers girl and all." He muttered softly with a smirk

He started to walk down the little side walk that ran through her yard from her stairs off her porch to the sidewalk leading to the street. He paused and decided to hell with it and walked back kissing her, only to have her kiss him back slightly.

Neither of them noticing the person close by watching.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

* * *

><p><em>So this is the first chapter of this story based off the episode - THE NEW DEAL -<em>

_I changed some things of course, it wouldn't be my story if I didn't. _

_Some of you probably wont like this, but I honestly want my story to go my way. I can only hope that you like it regardless of how I make things turn out or change. But I wont change my idea's for anybody who doesn't like things._

_The only thing I'm willing to take advice about is who she should be with, if she will end up with anybody at all._

_- some say Damon because there are too many Stefan and Bella stories, but when I go to look, all the BELLA/STEFAN character pairings is them being siblings, not a couple. There are more Damon/Bella stories than anything, and I'm not angry or annoyed at that, my other story is a Damon and Bella story and I love Ian Somerhalder, he's hot and I love his character._

_I thought maybe a Tyler/Bella coupling because then it would keep him in Mystic Falls, and annoy Caroline, I still don't like her very much - and as a spoiler for my story, she will never have Klaus' [ honest ] attention._

_Then I thought maybe Stefan/Bella. I figured Stefan deserves a good woman who would treat him right, and that he needed to get over Elena. I can see him with this Bella. Not to mention after the whole kiss thing and whatever that could do it. Or maybe he really did stop caring about Elena, seeing how being with her causes chaos. I don't know, yet. I can still see Stefan end up with feisty Bella. Specially if she wants to hurt Elena after she finds out what happened with Elena daggering Rebekah in the back._

_I DON'T KNOW. I still want to decide who I'll pair Rebekah with… I sort of want her with somebody… she deserves a love too even if she annoys me with the little duck faces she makes in the show - ugh lmao. _

_- Let me know what you all think after reading the reasons behind why I decided between the three men ; Damon, Stefan, or Tyler.- or maybe somebody else? Matt? Jeremy? Alaric? lmao_

_It would be nice to have some support with this different Bella. She's much different than the Bella in my other story, she's on a whole other side or is she?_

_**Also thank you for reading & please review to let me know how you feel and lend me some feed back, plz**_**. **


	3. Our Town

**This chapter we will be getting to know a bit about Isabella or Isa as I've been calling her in this story. So lets get on with it shall we?**

**Also thank you all for your input on who you think Bella should be with or who you would like to see her with. Damon is out of the question. I already have a story with him and her together, and I'm afraid that having them together in this story will only complicate things with the other one. **

**Stefan is more than likely going to be with her. He's changed and his views are different. I can manipulate his character sine I've started this story early on, so he doesn't go back to being up Elena's ass. Right now his mind is on taken down Klaus, and he has been keeping distance between Elena. Besides, Bella wouldn't need to change for him, and also, I think his true self meaning his Ripper part and his natural humanity side of things, coming together would do good with Bella. She's not too much different than the Ripper, and she loves or cares all the same.**

**Jeremy is too young for Bella, sorry. But he is staying in Mystic Falls, and for those reasons of Bella, are her own. You will have to wait to see why he's compelled to stay. **

**Whoever I decide to pair Bella with, well it wont happen right away, that's lame. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isa's Pov ;<strong>_

* * *

><p>Being back in what they are calling my home, Mystic Falls, after so long is extremely refreshing and annoying at the same time. So much has changed, of course its been a thousand and twenty years since I've stepped foot in this place since we took off after being changed into what we are today.<p>

I was born Isabella Anikah-Marie Mikealson. My mother Esther Mikealson and father well, he sure as fuck wasn't that asshole Mikeal. My real father was a werewolf, one that my mother slept with producing my fabulous self and my twin brother Niklaus. He was born minutes before me, making him older but as close as we are, we should have been born at the same exact time.

My half siblings who's father is Mikeal are Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Elijah and Finn are older than Niklaus and I, but the other's are younger. I love all my siblings, really I do but they never went through anything Niklaus and I had to. We never knew Mikeal wasn't our father until later on, but growing up with him hating Niklaus and treating him so badly made me suspicious. Not to mention we barely look anything like the others. You can see the mixture of my mother and Mikeal in them, but Niklaus and I were different.

Mikeal despised Niklaus growing up. Absolutely hated him, and never hid the feelings he felt. Always gave him the worst treatment no matter how good Niklaus was. If he messed up about something he would get lashings and yelled at. Niklaus loved to bring out the brighter side of things, try to make the chores we had to do fun, add games between so Henrik wouldn't become bored and start whining. But Mikeal would end all of that, nothing was about fun for him, it was all about survival.

I hated the way he treated Niklaus, and mother never stopped him from mistreating my brother so cruel. I always wondered why him, why treat Niklaus so harshly and not me as well. He wasn't as soft on me as he was with Rebekah but I thought it was because I was older. I was the one to stand up to Mikeal every time he would beat my brother down, making my brother fear him, just the sight of him scared Niklaus. Mother never once stood up and put a stop to it.

It was her fault we were born! She is the one who slept with a werewolf! She is the reason why we were half of what we are to this day.

And what makes it worse is that once she and Mikeal forced this life on us, she put a spell on Niklaus, suppressing his natural nature, his werewolf nature. He was never able to make the transition like I.

Its safe to say that I hated Mikeal since I could understand anything. His death was deserved. He should have put his anger else where than on my brother and me. Him hurting my brother hurt me, and I suffered through it because once you stood up for Niklaus, you would get lashings as well. I stood up and tried to protect him as much as I could while everybody stood back and watch. I don't have any anger towards Bekah, she was younger and didn't want to displease mother, she was also afraid of Mikeal. Henrik was too young to understand.

Elijah never stood up for Niklaus which is why I think he promised always and forever with us after mother died. He always felt guilty because half the time he started the horseplay but when Mikeal came along he let Niklaus take the blame for it. I love my older brother, I always have and will but that anger I felt for him then, as stuck with me.

Finn, over protective of me but never stood up for Niklaus either even when he knew Nik didn't deserve it. He shouldn't have been changed into what we are. He had a bride to be, he had to leave that all behind. His heart was kind before the change took place, I guess it was kind after wards as well. He felt damned. He was a pure soul, that one. But it changed with time. He didn't understand the way of life we had to live, he thought he was a monster the moment Mikeal made us drink from the first human after we awoke.

Kol, he was a touch and go person from the moment he was born. You never knew if he was going to be nice or if he was going to be grumpy. Growing up with him was hilarious to say the least. He looked like Elijah's mini me. He idolized him and tried to be the big brother he was not to those older than him. He loved to test the rules and loved to play innocent later. Something we all had but he pushed it the farthest. I loved spending time with him, after we left home. We played games with the humans making them think they had gone mad, seeing us one second then the next we were gone. I miss him very much.

Rebekah, my only baby sister. Ever the girly one like myself, but had the urge to prove to the boys how strong she was, as if they didn't already know. She was always trying to please mother, put her on a pedestal. Together her and I adored Henrik, our baby brother the youngest of us all. He wasn't the little sister we wished for but he was the most precious to us. We often took the blame for his ruckus, never once bothered by it. Bekah the most loving sibling if you really knew her. She use to be so innocent and I loved that about her. I loved how she looked at me like I had the answers for everything. She, Nik, Kol and Henrik were my favorites, the ones I was closest too.

And lastly, Henrik. My sweet little Henrik. He was the most gentle little boy you could have ever known. His innocence shined through and his shyness just made you want to wrap him in your arms tightly. He was something for the books, in my eyes. He died before he had a chance to grow and be a man. He would have been a great man. His death is also the reason why we became what we are. He wished to see things that were sheltered from him, his curiosity was beyond anything I had. He was mauled by a werewolf one night. He wished to see them change from man to beast, and Niklaus took him thinking he could keep him safe.

I don't blame Niklaus for Henrik's death, not only because it wasn't him who killed him, but because I told Niklaus it would be alright if they went, as long as they were quiet. Niklaus took the blame for that, he never gave it away that I pushed them to go. I thought Henrik was so sheltered, that he deserved to see something beyond the village boarders. I use to blame myself for Henrik's death.

After we left home I stayed with Niklaus for a long time. I was there when he daggered Finn but not the others. I was only a phone call away or always had a way of getting a hold of the others. Elijah and I had a big blow out the last time I seen him. I confessed in tearing his precious Tatia's head off her shoulders and ripping her heart out after the spell Mother put on Niklaus. He was angry with me, but I hated her for causing a riff between my brothers.

Kol visited me often until he was daggered for wishing to go on his own, and for betraying Niklaus in some way. I never bothered with the story, nor do I wish to know it now. Whatever problems they had with each other is their issue. I'll never choose one brother over the other but after awhile Kol started to treat Niklaus differently after finding out we didn't share the same birth father. Kol ended up being practically untamable. Then again, who can really tame a person who just wants to be free and be their own self. He grew to love what we became, embracing it.

I usually kept to myself visiting different places. I enjoyed being alone even though I missed my siblings. It gave me a chance to be free and not have to worry about fighting between us. It was refreshing being away from my brothers, not having them interfere with men. When I was human I craved finding the right suitor to marry and have children and all of that.

It never came of course. I saw what loving somebody did to my siblings and I didn't want that, I kept that away from myself. My brothers fought each other over the original doppelganger. Fin was in love when he was changed and was ordered by Mikeal to stay away from her. When I was human my brothers often scared off men from Rebekah and me.

So here I was in this new life, a life that gave me forever and I wanted to explore the different tastes of men. I was on my own and it was wonderful. I loved the looks I got, and the men that chased me. I still love the chase, I still love the different options. Different personalities, different types, different lives, different taste of blood.

I often found myself compelling my way around the world, getting what I wanted not having to buy anything. I loved using men, my looks made it easy, everything about me drew you in especially if you were a man. Older women just found me curious and younger girls didn't know what to think of me either they're jealous because their men were paying attention or they wished to befriend me because they wished to be me.

Then I made a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life. I let myself love. I allowed myself to love once, he was a beautiful man. But loving him was dangerous and I knew that, he was human after all.

They say that wolves have to kill a person before they make their transition, I never killed a person while feeding, I always managed to make myself stop and just compel them to forget. I couldn't stop one night, I was on a high from having sex it was so good, and I just lost myself and bit down on him.

His blood was so good, I couldn't stop and not stopping caused me to kill the first person I fell in love with. Me, not anybody else, but me. I had been so careful to not kill anybody, Tatia was already dead when I tore her head off her shoulders and ripped her heart out. But the first person I actually kill, is the very one person I meant not to.

The pain I felt and the self hatred I felt for that act, was worse than the pain in having my werewolf side come through. I was alone and wished not to be, but made it through. The emptiness I felt after and pain in my heart punished me. I mourned the loss of the man I loved, and went back to my brother. To England where Elijah and Niklaus were together. By that time All my other siblings had been daggered and placed in coffins, Elijah managed to keep loyal to my brother, staying by his side. Niklaus was a 'Lord' at that time still on his hunt to get rid of the curse that was placed upon him.

That was when he found Katerina, or Katerina found him. Of course that was the end of the bond that Elijah and him had. Niklaus had figured out about my transition and was eager to make his, to break his curse. Of course Katerina managed to get away, and my dear brother allowed me to take my own pain and anger of myself and the loneliness I felt, out on her family.

I slaughtered them, all of them. Not knowing she had a child that had been given away. She had a lot in common with Tatia. Both having children out of wedlock, both having men argue over them, pathetically so. I never hated any human bloodline more than I have ever hated the Petrova bloodline. I actually never hated a bloodline other than the Petrova Bloodline. At least not until the other doppelganger was born and found. My brother was released from his curse but yet the girl still managed to live.

I often wonder how long I would have lived if we were never to become of this. Would I be old with children and grandchildren? Who in the village would have been my husband, many of the men were strong and great fighters. I remember my time in England the most. After setting myself free from the guilt and anger I felt, I had a steady stream of men I would use as outlets. Carlisle Cullen was one of them.

Carlisle was a beautiful man, he reminded me of the love I once had. He was wise and sweet, proper for the most part. I remember seeing him for the first time and instantly loving the way he paid attention to me when I was around. His father often asked Niklaus if he were looking for a suitor for myself. Niklaus liked Carlisle but made sure to keep men away from the idea of marrying me. Even Carlisle.

Carlisle wasn't as innocent and proper as he lead his father and everybody else to believe, but he was still ever the gentleman. He loved to sneak out at night and come see me. We would take long walks in the gardens on the estate Nik took residence in. His kisses were wonderful and the feel of his hands and arms around me almost felt like home. His intelligence was something out of extraordinary. He knew what I was out of tales his father told him. He was never afraid though, he often asked questions and I would answer with out giving too much information away.

I spent a year with him, before he went missing. His father dragged him out on a raid, a vampire raid. How ironic is that? Carlisle often said his father said that supernatural creatures were all damned from the pits of hell, set upon the humans and living to destroy the earth. That always had me giggling, until the look of heartbreak would fall upon his beautiful face. He himself told me he felt like a monster for killing, not like he was doing Gods work. His father always said that they were doing God's work by taking out the vampire and other supernatural races alike.

After he went missing, I changed places and moved on. I realized then that I could never get close to a man ever again. I realized I could never settle down and love anybody again. No attachments, just get what I want and move on to the next. I went back to playing the games I often played. Having two lovers in whatever town or city I stopped in. They filled me with pleasure, and the company I kept came from whomever I decided to pretend to befriend. That is also when I decided to stop keeping my prey alive. Compulsion came easy, sure. But I found it extremely annoying, like keeping those I drank from alive was becoming an attachment to a place or to those I was drinking from.

The coldness that I felt came out, a way to guard myself. The hatred I felt for Mikeal lead me to hunt him. I felt he was responsible for why I had become the way I am. He was the reason why I killed the only man I loved and why I kept myself from loving anybody else. His need to be stronger than the werewolves, stronger, faster. I feel like Henrik's death was just his newer excuse.

He always use to push my brothers to train, where the wolves in our village were strong, they had to be stronger, where they were fast, my brothers had to be faster, but he couldn't really accomplish that with being a human. Henrik's death was just an excuse to use mother once Ayanna was determined to not help. It was against nature to have such things be done. Nothing is suppose to live forever, everything is meant to die and move on. So mother used her own magic along with using the sun as our life source and a white oak tree to make the spell work. That's where Tatia was firstly used in their fucked up shit. Her blood was what was used to start the transition. Mikeal stabbed us killing us after we drank her blood from the cup used in the spell. Once we awoke my baby sister was panicking and I wanted to hurt who ever hurt her, only to see that we were all stabbed. Mikeal came back in and ordered us all to feed from a girl, completing the whole transition. Thus, taking our humanity away from us.

Who kills their children and turns them into something that nature is so against? What's worse is when Mikeal was changed he went and killed Klaus' and my birth father, effectively setting the whole vampire verses werewolf war. He slaughter our birthfather's family like I had done to Katherine's. Guess we're not so different him and I.

Mother had no right to dormant Niklaus' other side, his true nature. I didn't respect her after she placed that curse on him, I felt a strong hatred for her. Which is why I never stepped in nor stopped him for killing her, even if he did feel guilt for it. He loved her, he loved her so much and Mikeal. All he ever wanted was their love, all he ever wanted was their acceptance. Mikeal never gave him love, none of any sort. Mother gave him some, but where was she when he was being terrorized and abused by Mikeal? She watched, a sad look upon her face but where was she? She never once protected him, it has always been me!

I shall never forgive her for that pain she caused my brother. I blame her for causing him to turn out how he has. If they would have given him the love he deserved, the love he craved from them, he wouldn't have grown into the kind of man he is today. I wouldn't have grown into the woman I am today. I may be a monster in my own right, but what is a monster really? Somebody who treats others harshly, a killer, somebody who sins? Then they were monsters, they were monsters who turned my family into what we are today.

We have them to be _thank_ for that.

None of us were able to live full lives, we never will, not honest ones. We will forever be stuck at the ages we are today, forever roaming the world, the earth with out evolving. Sure our minds evolve and feelings and opinions evolve, but never will our bodies.

I see no reason to live my life treating everybody kindly. You can't trust anybody. My family isn't to be trusted, I learned that through out growing up. Mothers, cant trust them, fathers, cant trust them. I cant say I cant trust my brothers, I trust Nik, but after awhile he was the only one I could really trust. He's been there for me no matter how far or near I am. My sister I trust, she's never once betrayed me, argued and fought over petty things yes but our bond is truly something you cant break.

She will be devastated once she finds out I know about mother, but she has her own rights. I never did it, but I never once admitted to knowing Mikeal wasn't the one who killed her. Mikeal did kill her, in my mind. He killed the whole family. He just had to be above the werewolves.

Lets move along shall we. Nobody outside of the family knew I was the twin. We always worked it that way. I did my own thing, he did his own thing. When it came down to playing games and causing chaos we worked together. Him behind the scene when it came to me, and me behind the scene when it came to him. It sounds sick but what do we care? It got our point across with none the wiser.

But now, with that delicious looking Salvatore brother taking my family members, we've decided to join forces openly. And lets admit it, it gets a bit dangerous for others if we are openly teaming together. Stefan Salvatore has some balls for doing what he did. I met him once in passing, I'm not sure if he exactly remembers that though. I wonder if he knows I'm in town.

I remember our little romp in the sack while he was doing my brother's bidding. Fun those two days were. I left him before he could wake up though. Knew me as Bella, not Isa. Maybe I'll surprise him, he had no idea I was, who I am, who my brother is. To him I was Bella, the vampire that gave him release after release and got my own rocks off. It was hot aggressive sex. If he slept with the human doppelganger, I don't know how he did it. Gentle isn't something I've done since my human love.

I'm surprised in Tyler Lockwood. Good kid that one is. Horrible taste in girlfriends though. Hilarious that he was firstly a werewolf, who's bite could kill her. Now he's a hybrid, sired by my wonderful brother, who's bite is even more lethal than before he became one. How ironic to stay with her. Poor guy, she left him because his sire bond. How can that be love? If you love somebody you stay true. Pity.

He has a lot of stamina, that's for sure. Not a bad lover, not bad at all. He seems to not mind Caroline breaking his little heart when I'm around. Though he does have a cute pout when I leave him. I don't see myself with him, he's going to be nice to continue playing with. He's easy to use to my advantage in the little plans I have with his surrounding friends.

You see, Nik has his own motives for doing things that he does. Me on the other hand I have the same but some of my own. Not to mention it's just plain fun. Seeing the panic and adrenaline rush its self through their body, it makes the blood pump. I feed on the fear people feel, the smell of their blood becoming more potent, practically seeping from their very pores.

So every person who is involved with whats going on has their own potential to be a victim or toy, pawn, of some sort. To be useful to get what I want, what we want.

Little Jeremy being one of them. Sure, he was meant to be killed, the other day but when the human vampire hunter pushed him out of the way and saved him. I knew he would be useful for something completely different.

Alaric, the human vampire hunter, yeah He will be useful too. Anybody close to Elena Gilbert will be useful against her. My brother may target certain people, but I target all.

I hate the Petrova bloodline, Jeremy is related to her by Gilbert Blood. I knew she would do anything to get him safe. Knowing her plans because she's so predictable, I compelled him to stay in town. Elena would use her little string along Damon, to compel him into leaving. Too bad that didn't work. What I'm going to use him for, that is a secret.

And to make it worse the little bitch daggered my sister in the back. Probably because she knew if Rebekah was looking her way, she never would have gotten the dagger job done. I noticed last night that Bekah wore my mother's necklace. I had given that to her before I left them in the 20's. I also knew that it was missing from her neck after Nik daggered her the last time. I'll be damned if I let him dagger her again after we un-dagger her, when ever that is.

God, I hope its soon! It would be marvelous to torture that little bitch together!

What is it with these Petrova bitches? Conniving and so deceitful. Okay I'll admit so am I. But isn't it a little hilarious at the pattern they all have. Having brother's fall at their feet? Manipulation and shit, they are good at it. Their bloodline will end soon. I'll make sure of it.

" Good morning, Sister." Niklaus said from the entrance of my room.

I had been sitting at my vanity just staring at myself as I manipulated my long hair into tight curls. I didn't feel like leaving it hanging straight, felt it would be right to do something different. Cant be seen with the same hair all the time, I wont cut it though. Never have I cut my hair unless it was for a trim.

" Brother." I greeted him with a smirk.

He smiled and rolled his eyes walking into my room. Thank god he got rid of the long hair, it was surfer like not to long ago. I defiantly like him with the shorter fashion. His scruff of facial hair gave him a good look too. None of that baby face shit. Made him look gay if you ask me.

" What's going on in that stunning mind of yours?" He asked leaning against the wall two feet away from me.

" Different ways I can kill Elena Gilbert…" I trailed off

His eyes went angry and he stood stiff still.

" You cant kill her! I need her to find Stefan. Not to mention I still need her blood to insure I can make my hybrids." He growled out softly

" She will die soon enough Nik. It's only right that blood line dies off. Filthy." I said sticking my nose in the air. " Why can't we drain her of her blood and save it for a rainy day?" I asked

" Don't touch the doppelganger, Isa. Please. She's an investment." He sighed

" Niklaus." I said sharply. " I will not have that bitch living much longer after what she did to my baby sister. It's one thing for you to dagger Rebekah, but that bitch? In the back of all places! Either she dies, or I take out her birthrights." I growl at my brother standing up in his face.

I may be shorter than him, but I was no way shape or form scared of him. I'm stronger than he is, believe it or not. I'm more powerful than he is, why do you think I have these freak-a-delic purple eyes? He is no match for me, never has been. He will do well to let me do what I wish.

" Don't do anything to her right now. Wait till we at least have our family back. And when you do decide to do something, don't kill her." He sighed knowing this was a fight he was going to lose.

" And what exactly do you plan on doing with our 'family' once we get them back? If you un-dagger them, it will be a fight. I wont allow my house to be ruined!" I told him poking him in the chest.

" I'm not sure. I guess I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And of course I'd do it outside, wouldn't want to face your wrath if a vase breaks." He chuckled at me

" Well we have Bekah. Who's left? Finny? Elijah? Kol?" I asked flicking names off with fingers.

I really need to get those sorted out. The nail polish has chipped off two, that's just tacky. I don't do tacky.

" And mother." He whispered.

" Why do you have her? What in the hell possessed you to have her coffined and carted around? And she is no mother of mine. Speak for yourself!" I spat at the end.

I don't consider her my mother. She's a woman who created my siblings and I by birth, and turned us into vampires. She's the woman who stood back and allowed my brother to go through pain and be cast off by Mikeal. My mother died before I became what I am. That's how I see it.

Niklaus looked at me with wide eyes. It was the first time I ever truly voiced those thoughts, her not being my mother. I hated her, I've hated her for along time. How the other's still loved her is beyond ridiculous. But that's their right, to feel what they wish.

" I know you love her, after everything. But I cant forgive her, that's something she will never earn from me." I told him as I sat back down and finished my hair, him watching me.

So he wished to keep Elena alive, to ensure that her blood was still around so he could have it? To keep making hybrids? I honestly don't see the whole appeal to having hybrids, I my self have only made one, ever. That was interesting but he got on my nerves so much I ended up killing him.

My brother makes Hybrids to have people around. Him creating them, means they are more so like his children. People to have around to take care of , or take care of him, or the people that go against him. Family. They will never truly be his family thought.

" What are you getting all dolled up for?" Nik asked me.

I take it he dropped the whole Mother subject. Good, because if he wanted me pissed off by arguing about her. Then the whole town would end up slaughtered, beginning with his precious Doppelganger.

" I'm going to go meet the locals of course. Take inventory of potential play dates." I commented while smirking.

He chuckled.

" Tyler Lockwood not giving you, your fill?" He asked

" Tyler Lockwood is becoming a little rebellious against you wouldn't you say? You should probably handle that, brother." I countered the comment, looking at him in the mirrors reflection.

" Yes, I suppose he is. Today is Caroline's birthday, he will be doting on her I imagine." He shrugged.

I giggled at him and rolled my eyes.

" That's your in with him. Caroline. Maybe you should suggest he bit her. Not command, just suggest it." I turned around from my vanity seat looking at my brother this time. " He wont know what hits him once he more than likely refuses, thinking he's got some sort of upper hand in the name of love. Once the deed is done, you have her in your hands." I say giving him a pointed look.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled a large smile. Causing his dimples to pop out.

" She will need my blood to cure the bite." He said nodding

I nodded and slipped my heels on.

" I'm going to pay little Jeremy a visit at the high school. Make sure you are ready in time tonight." I say walking out of my room with my brother behind me. " The Mayor has graciously invited us to a fundraiser." I say walking over to the bar.

The house is almost finished, we've been in town longer than we've let on. It's coming along beautifully and I can't wait till Bekah sees it.

" She invited us? Why should we go?" He asked

I looked up at him after filling my glass with blood and liquor.

" She knows who and what we are. She's trying to make us feel welcome of course. She wouldn't want to not invite us, and make us feel unwelcome. Fear tends to make a human extend their selves to keep them safe." I smirked

He smiled and kissed my cheek whispering something about me being a clever girl. I snorted rolling my eyes.

I left the house and drove around looking at how different my home is. The buildings that stand where they are, are were homes use to be. Made out of logs and homemade cement. The tree's that are still here is a small amount compared to the amount we use to have. Different sections of trees where what you would consider neighborhoods. Each little clearing between the massive amount of trees were different little neighborhoods.

I have to say I'm slightly impressed at seeing my home, the place I grew up change how it had. Sure it was a small tone, but it was well built and some of the things they did to it had been beautiful.

I pulled up the school and parked my car at an odd angle. I didn't want any of these humans touching it or parking near it. I'd drink them dry in front of everybody to prove a point if I had to. My car was too precious and pretty, not to mention a gift from my brother!

I stepped out of my car long when Tyler parted ways with Caroline, the blond vampire. She looked like she was struggling, such a young age, same age as Rebekah. Looks like poor Tyler and her had a little scat. It's actually quite funny.

I walked up to Jeremy, he was talking to a girl with long black hair with a light mocha complexion. Bonnie Bennett, decedent of Ayanna. You can see their family resemblance certainly had been passed down their generations. She was talking to him until he spotted me out of the corner of his eye.

" Hello Jeremy." I smiled at him pleasantly.

The Bennett girl noticed my accent and quite possibly noticed the small similarities I shared with my brother. She gasped and didn't really breath after that, she just stayed quite still. Hmm. Something was up with her, I don't think it's just a witch thing either.

" Hey Bella, aren't you a bit old to be going to school?" He smiled and looked confused.

Okay, so I might have led him to believe that my name is Bella. I'm sure it would get to Stefan that I was in town. They would put my nicknames together, figuring out my full name. Isabella. I wanted that, don't ask why but it all has a means.

" Don't be silly." I giggled at him, and looked over to the witch rolling my eyes, being friendly. " I'm here to check up on you. I know that some people wanted your mind controlled to leave town. Also, it seems that some people would have been devastated to have you leave." I have him a pointed look at the witch.

She gasped again quietly and stepped closer.

" Who are you?" She whispered

I looked over at her and made my face emotionless, which wasn't hard to do.

" I am Niklaus' twin sister." I told her and turned to Jeremy who didn't seemed threatened by me. Compulsion is one hell of a thing. " Have a good day Jeremy, and don't let your sister control your life. Your safe." I told him and turned around.

I left the school and called to make a nail appointment. I could paint them myself but where is the fun in that? Getting a manicure is much more pleasant when somebody else is giving it to you.

After I make the call to the nail salon, I pick up my phone and dial my brother's number and wait for him to wake up.

" Don't tell me your board already? You just left." He chuckled as he answered.

I giggled at him and told him to shut up and listen.

" The Bennett Witch. Something is up with her. When I was near Jeremy she tensed up, gasped, and practically stopped breathing. Might want to look into her, check family history. Anything. If she knows something we're going to need collateral on her." I told him.

" Her friends are the same friends as Elena's. What collateral could I possibly have that's honestly even any more useful than them?" He asked me

" For the love of fuck, Nik! Don't worry about it, I'll have it all taken care of." I told him with a roll of my eye and hung up the phone.

I need to find out what the witch is up too, or at least what about her rubbed me the wrong way. The whole witch thing didn't frighten me, she's actually quite weak. Must be a beginner. New to her magic, I'd say the first few years of it. Their always a little tense during those years. Not to mention their fears will be the death of them, classically known fact! I'm not making this shit up.

Fickle, witches are. I like to call them the bi-polar people of the supernatural world. Claim to wish to be left out, but their feelings easily manipulate them into situations. Their need to do what's right, always making them try to be the heroic bunch. That's why their always easy targets, no matter how powerful they are. Somebody with little to no real intelligence for her craft will make her a threat to some vampires, like the Salvatore's. But an Original and a Hybrid like my outstanding self, well she's defenseless and will have no real effect by me.

I went to my nail appointment and had a bloody relaxing time. No blander to worry about, allowed me to let my thoughts and body relax. Until the bell chimed indicating a new comer coming into the place.

I looked up and smiled a large smile. Dr. Fell, finally coming back home as well. Founders Council person. Mostly the person who will be the one covering up the blood drained bodies as animal attacks.

" Dr. Fell, how lovely it is to see you!" I said happily

She looked shocked for a second and looked at me trying to remember where she seen me from. Silly girl, she never met me once. Nice of her to put in the effort to try to remember though.

" I'm sorry, you know me but I can't place you anywhere in my mind." She said looking confused and gave a uncertain giggle.

" My apologies. I'm Isabella and you and I, well we're going to be good friends." I smirked while compelling her.

Shame, she should be more aware of things she does in a town like this. Vervain would have done her some good. Too bad, now she's my little friend, free to use and play with as I please!

Once she sat down and got comfortable, we began talking. The more she talked the happier I became. I had to say, my new friend was exciting. Single, wonderful. Doctor with long hours wonderful! She would be perfect.

" You're going to gain the attention of Alaric Saltzman, I believe you treated him yesterday." I asked and she nodded. " Become friends with him, find out anything you can about him, anything he knows you find out and you tell me." I compelled her

I gave her my number and compelled her to never in take vervain and left the salon happily.

If your wondering why use her? Well, she already met Alaric by treating him I'm sure that she left an interesting impression on him. She's a Fell meaning she will be at the fundraiser tonight, meaning so will he. It will give her a better chance to meet him and what not. I think you get the idea.

She's not exactly an ugly human woman. I'm sure they will hold an attraction to each other, thus giving him the feeling of trust. He will figure out she knows of vampires and feel like he can confide in her. Giving her information I'm sure that will be useful to me. And if not, well I'll just use them both together.

I mean after all Alaric is close to Elena, and well anybody who he ends up will have to be around her. My brother said I couldn't kill her….so. See I can improvise.

You see, when it comes to my brother and the issues he deals with or has. You always have to find a compromisation along the way. A loophole if you will. I for a fact am the pro at loopholes. Why else do you think Niklaus and I work so well together? I make sure all ends are covered, he doesn't do that very well. If he did, then he would have those coffins back by now.

And now that I know Ester is the fourth coffin that Stefan has in his possession, lets jut say I'm going to want those coffins even more now. If Nik put her in a coffin and has had her shipped from place to place through out these years, then he knows something I don't.

Her body should have withered by now, but it's obvious that's not the case. So her body must be in tip top shape. That can only be gained by a spell. I picked up a few things over time, you see.

Now I need to find out what that Bennett witch knows. I need to find something on her and use it as leverage. If she knows that Ester is in that coffin, then I want her as far away from it as possible.

I want that coffin, more so than I want my siblings now. Because that coffin, needs to burn, with her in it.

I went back to the house to have numerous hybrids walking in and out of it. Something I hated. Nik always having his little 'friends' coming and going for him.

" What's going on. I thought I told you I didn't want any of your litter in the house besides Mindy?" I asked him with an eye brow raised.

I didn't mind Mindy, she wasn't arrogant like the rest. She was actually rather sweet and very loyal to my brother. She doted on him, I think she had a crush.

" Yes well Mindy wont be in the house anymore. Stefan came by to try to make a point. Took poor Mindy's head clean off." Nik said in a somewhat sad manner.

" What do you want me to do with her head?" One of his hybrid's asked coming through the door carrying the thing.

I almost wanted to check to see if it really was Mindy. She was a nice girl, good friend to have around. Well, some what friend but when I needed girl time, I included her. She's been stuck around the male hybrids for so long, I swear she started walking like a man.

" Just get rid of it. Burn it, I honestly don't care Daniel." Nik sighed out.

Right, Daniel was his name. Annoying little fucker he is. Defiantly most loyal of the bunch though.

I heard step coming into the house, steps I was familiar with. I giggled lowly at my brother and smiled. Looks like he's going to use Tyler now. I stayed just to see how my little suggested played out.

" You called? I'm here." He said looking down at the blood on my floor. " What happened?" He asked Nik

Awe, he's making himself not look at me.

" What happened is Stefan had two parts in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry." Nik said, " I need you to help me do something about that." He went on.

Good choice on the words I must say. Needing help with something will most defiantly make the sire bond latch on to whatever command given, even if it's not outwardly spoken. If a sire needs something, that bond will make sure it's completed.

" Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from giggling out. It's moments like these, seeing the weak show their vulnerability.

" What would be the point in that?" Nik asked Tyler with an expressionless face.

" Seriously, cant you just get one of your other Hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend.." He started listing things and of course had had to add the girlfriend in there.

" Right, your girlfriend." Nik smiled and I felt like high fiving myself. " Um, about her, I need you to bite her." Nik told him as he stepped closer to Tyler.

" What?" Tyler hissed out

" Don't make me repeat myself." Nik said again with the expressionless face.

He really did hate repeating himself. It was a pet peeve of his, always has been. He had that irritation when we were human too. Making him repeat himself got him riled up, it use to be hilarious back then.

" A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." Tyler argued

I almost wished I had popcorn to watch their little show. Nik was doing so good, he had Tyler in the palm of his hand. Twice already letting him know what he 'needed' Tyler to do. Here comes the argument, I can feel it!

" I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed too far so I'm pushing back." Nik said simply, like it was nothing.

Which it really isn't.

" I'm not biting Caroline." Tyler said with defiance.

" Tyler I've been supernaturally blessed with a good fortune of a sire bond to you. So one would consider this, me putting your undying loyalty to the test." My brother said so calmly I almost wanted to reach over hug him and give him a round of applause.

Tyler stepped forward into my brother's personal space and it took all of my strength to stay rooted in the spot that I stood. I found Tyler to be a treat now, and ever part of my being wished to stepped between them and rip him apart. My fists were balled up and I had to stop myself from ripping his throat out.

I'm a little protective, sue me.

" I'm not hurting Caroline." Tyler said looking my brother in the eye causing my brother to smirk at him

" Alright, I'm disappointed. But free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike back at Stefan. You can go now." Nik told him

Tyler glanced to the side at the floor and then left.

" Well done brother. There is no way that he can honestly refuse to do it." I giggled kissing his cheek.

He smiled at me and shook his head.

" You're a genius, you know that?" He asked me

I smiled and nodded giving him an exasperated look.

" Of course I know I'm a genius. The question is, did you just figure this out?" I asked raising an eye brow

He mock growled at me and I took off to my room giggling the whole time.

I started getting ready for the fundraiser and yelled for my brother to do the same thing. Advising him to shower and what not. His suit was laid out, by me of course. He can dress himself sure, but a woman's touch on a mans clothing will surely bring out the best of the one who wears it.

My dress was lovely if I must say so myself. Nothing like a ball gown though, strictly cocktail. Going to this thing in a full gown would make myself look ridiculous. So a cocktail dress would suffice. I loved it, the color red, more of a dark red, blood-ish like, not bright. A Hailey Logan asymmetrical strap crisscross pleated Taffeta dress.

It was beautiful and would hug my figure nicely. Nothing like showing some skin in a risky way, but also covering enough to let people know I'm a lady. Sexy, young, and fun. I paired the dress with Giuseppe Zanotti 5 inch black satin sandals. My hair I kept in curls but did a half up, half down up do. It looked elegant. I placed a necklace my brother had gotten for me on one of my many birthdays. Rubies of course.

I applied light make up to my already practically flawless skin. A light powder, a smoky eye shadow, eye liner to make my eyes pop, and mascara on both top and bottom to farther make my eyes pop. And lastly a light touch of lip gloss, I looked great.

" You look stunning sister." Nik told me as I neared him to leave.

I smiled a pleased smile and gave him a once over

" You look rather dashing as well, brother. Now, lets get this show on the road.

" I said grabbing his arm.

An SUV with Daniel and another hybrid were in the front seat. They were playing chauffer for the night. Not that I minded. I just wanted to get this over with.

My brother escorted me in on his arm and we were greeted by the obvious ass kiss of the night. Carol Lockwood, Mystic Falls stand in Mayor.

" Welcome it's so great of you both to make it." She said cheerfully, a wide fake grin plastered on her face.

" Thank you for the invitation. Anything to help our home of course." I smiled, " Your people weren't the ones who really founded this place." I finished

Her smiled faltered a bit almost as if she felt guilt but I didn't care.

" We will be matching any proceed you make tonight." Nik said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

I giggled and wandered off, leaving him to her. I didn't want to speak with her. I wanted to come to make her think her precious towns people were safe. I already knew Nik would tell her if she kept out of our hair, we would make sure we kept the peace as well. I also knew that my brother would mention the fact that Stefan and him were having a problem and that if Stefan could be controlled then everything would be extremely peaceful.

So I continued to make my rounds in keeping an eye on who walked into the place and who left. I kept my ears open for any information that would be deemed worthless, or useful.

I heard Damon Salvatore and Alaric arrive too of course. I chuckled lowly when Alaric mentioned Stefan practically bargain his life with my brother. Elijah's coffin had been a topic of discussion earlier when he came to the house. I believe he threatened to drop him in the ocean? Sounds like something Nik would do, not Stefan.

I must say his whole un-caring attitude interested me. The Stefan I met, before his switch was completely turned off. Had been caring and sweet. He didn't speak about Elena when I was with him, but I knew he cared for her. Loved her even I would say. But this whole evil Stefan or more vampire instinct and personality coming out made me tingle.

I also listened in when Dr. Fell took up Alaric's company. She was doing well of course. Keeping him talking and laughing. Of course his heart beat accelerated when she mentioned a British guy, Nik, was going to match every penny they raise. I found that hilarious.

I ignored the whole conversation between Damon and my brother. I found it boring and completely amusing. Damon trying to get the Mayor to, well I wasn't sure what he really wished for her to do. What could she do? Either she went along, or her throat would be ripped out. Easy and simple.

Stefan showed up eventually. He really does have some balls. Attacking a hybrid while my brother was here. Daniel to be exact.

" What are you doing?" I heard Stefan ask

I was making my way to their general direction. This should be amusing.

" No what are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders Party!" Damon hissed at his brother

" No, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town. He didn't listen so now I'm saying it louder." Stefan argued his point

He did have a point. It would send a message to my brother, though he would only retaliate. With a human of course, or Damon.

" You don't think there's ten more were that came from? And if you kill them, that Klaus wont make 20 more? Have you forgotten Elena's part in all of this, or do you not care if she's a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon asked Stefan.

I seem to think that their roles are reversed right now. Not to mention Damon was actually correct. If Stefan killed the hybrids then my brother would just make more. Their easily replaced.

" No. Protecting Elena is your problem now. See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore." Stefan said sounding like he really didn't care… maybe he doesn't?

" Don't give me any of that humanity crap, you can just flip your switch. Your switch is fried Stefan. Just like your brain! If you wanna kill Klaus, you wanna beat the villain, then you have to be smarter!" Damon told him

Okay, both brothers are extremely hot and sexy. I've already had Stefan and wouldn't mind another go. And Damon well he's clearly far too up Elena's ass to even be seen attractive at this second. But talking about killing my brother, that wont do.

" No, to beat the villain, Damon. You have to be the better villain." Stefan told his brother.

I giggled and started to clap softly behind them gaining their attention. Damon's eyes went wide and Stefan's did as well. But I'm sure for other reasons.

" Wow, if you two would just put all that effort you put in arguing with each other. Into your little plan, there might be some hope for you yet!" I giggled walking closer to them.

" Bella?" Stefan asked

" No her name is Isa, Klaus' twin sister." Damon muttered

" Stefan remembers me as Bella." I said smiling at Damon. " It's good to see you again Stefan. Tell me how are my siblings doing? Resting well?" I asked him with a wide smile.

" So are you Bella, or Isa?" Damon asked

" I'm Isabella you dumb ass! My brother calls me Isa." I said rolling my eyes at him and shoving him out of the way a little bit so I could get closer to his brother.

" You're his twin? You didn't tell me that night we were together?" Stefan smirked

I giggled and nodded.

" How can I forget that? Now, please refrain from speaking of Killing my brother in front of me. I do believe that if something were to happen to him, I might just have to go after that little human pet of yours." I said trailing my hand up Stefan's arm slowly

His eye brow's raised and he smirked shaking his head in a negative motion.

" You wouldn't do that Bella." He chuckled.

I knew my face changed and I grabbed both of them by the throat and had them in the air.

" I would, could, and will if you go after my brother. I may like you Stefan but I will kill you before you even touch a hair on his head." I growled at him.

I tossed Damon aside and told him to leave us which he did slowly. I turned back to Stefan and made my face go back to normal. God he was irritating. But I'll be damned if whatever likeness I had for him made me weak. My brother is priority.

" Your beautiful when upset." He whispered brushing a thumb over my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and let him down.

" You want my brother's hybrids out of town? To level the playing field?" I asked him

God I cant believe I was doing this. But I had to see if he really cared about the girl, Elena.

" What your going to help?" He asked sarcastically

" No, but I could merely suggest something." I said innocently, he nodded . " If you want my brother to listen to you, you have to go after his investment." I told him and his face went in a confused expression.

" His investment?" He asked cocking his head to the side

I huffed and slapped him.

" Your mortal love. Your precious Elena. Her blood is what keeps him able to make them, if you threaten to end the source…" I trailed off.

" She's not my anything." He hissed out

" Could have fooled me…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

" I lost her the moment I left with your brother. Not to mention, things change." He said looking off to the side.

It was my turn to look confused and he turned his head looking at me again. He smiled softly, caressed my cheek again and leaned in kissing my lips.

I might have returned the kiss, but I wont admit it. Okay so I kissed him back! What's the big deal?

I pulled away before he did and smiled at him. I took his phone and put my number in it.

" I want my family back as well, Stefan, but while we work that out…there is no reason why we can't have fun." I told him putting his phone in his jacket pocket and left him standing there.

I honestly didn't see a reason why I couldn't have my fun while all this happened. I could keep a watch on him better, or at least I could try. Right now I have a brother to get back to, a witch's history to dig up, and a plan to put together.

I met back up with my brother and together we talked to some of the people at the party. I was actually salivating at the mouth of one of the men's blood in the room. He looked like fun too. Muscular, tall, tan, delicious looking. I didn't pick up his name because I was too busy flirting with him. My brother happened to be flirting with his date, so it was alright.

Damon came in and ruined that. I quickly tucked his cared in my clutch and winked at him as I followed my brother and Damon out of the room.

" What now? You just pulled me away from a very fascinating conversation about landscaping the towns square." Nik told him as we walked into an empty room

I giggled freely. Sure, the town square's landscaping. I'm sure he would like to some landscaping to that girl.

" Stefan just grabbed Elena." Damon said not following what Nik was saying, all the while giving me an odd look.

Ah, he's trying to figure me out. Good luck with that one jackass. Not gonna happen, this mind of mine is locked and not even my brother can crack it.

" Oh, he's getting desperate." Nik said in an amused tone.

I had to admit, I was a bit surprised to see or hear Stefan taking my advice. Going after Elena to get my brother to listen. Then again anybody would be a fool to not listen to me. Genius after all.

" He's going to try to use her against you. Do what he says. Get rid of your hybrids." Damon said glaring at my brother.

" Or what? Stefan would never dream of killing her." Nik said

I could dream of Stefan killing her, or better yet of me killing her! Yeah that sounds even better.

" Sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party. He's operating on crazy right now." Damon said arguing his point.

" It's true brother, he tried to behead Daniel. Damon stopped him of course." I said adding my two cents.

" Well crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." Nik objected Damon " He's bluffing."

" Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But if you don't want to believe him, then believe me or even your sister! I know my brother better than anyone and now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this. So if he so much as says blink, then I _suggest _you blink." Damon said getting in my brothers face.

I was between them before THEY could blink and had my hands on either of their chests.

" Okay calm down." I said to both of them. " And what happened to keeping the peace?" I asked earning a laugh from my brother.

Damon just continued to look at me like I was the most insane person in the world, and I think I could see a bit of lust in those icy baby blues as well. That just made me smiled and wink at him.

Nik's phone rang and he picked it up causing Damon and I to focus on the conversation.

" Stefan! How nice to hear your voice." Nik said smiling smugly

" Tell your hybrids to get out of town Klaus." Stefan demanded

" That's not going to happen until I get my coffins back." Nik said returning to a calm state.

" Okay, then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge." Stefan threatened.

My face was emotionless but on the inside I was cheering, hoping he would really do it. But knowing my brother he would give in, for his blood source that is.

" I don't believe you Stefan, you wont kill her." Nik told him

I wasn't sure if his calm voice was to taunt Stefan, or if he was really that calm. Either way I don't give a shit.

The car went silent and then we heard Elena struggling un able to talk. The tires in the back ground squealed and then Elena started coughing.

" What are you doing?" She chocked out in a shocked little voice.

I rolled my eyes and wished to smack her.

" What's going on?" Nik asked

" I just fed her my blood." Stefan nearly shouted. " No more hybrids if she's a vampire." He finished

" You wont do it." My brother said

This time I sighed out loud, I was getting bored of this.

" Can somebody please get on with it. I'm getting bored here and I rather not spend my night or anymore time on the pathetic human." I practically shrieked out

" Really? Try me. Your coffins are next to go." Stefan said ignoring my comment " Say goodbye to your family Klaus." He finished and the tires in the background squealed again and you could hear him shift gears.

Elena started yelling like an ignorant banshee for Stefan to slow down, and I silent wished he went faster. Killing her. I hated her, what she is and what she represents. Not to mention I was starting to get a feeling that my brother may just throw me under the bus for precious Elena. Anything to keep his Hybrids coming.

The whole conversation had me guessing a lot of things. And me guessing wasn't a good thing, it was dangerous. Last time I wasn't sure on something an entire village became whipped out, no survivors.

" Fine, I'll send them away, you win!" Nik relented urgently

I knew my eyes went wide and he avoided my gaze. He really gave up? I mean I thought he might, why else would I suggest it to Stefan? But really to give up so easily?

Soon enough the conversation was over, my brother hung up his phone. Damon was long gone already. We ventured our way outside during the conversation Stefan and Nik had. And I was livid.

" Your joking right? You give up for her life? All because of what? You want to keep making your fucking hybrids!" I sneered at my brother getting in his face.

" Isa it's more to it than that." He whispered

" No its not. Her life will always come first wont it? What do you need your hybrids for anyways? When we get our siblings back, your just going to keep the human alive? So you can have more hybrids?" I spat at him. " That's truly pathetic Nik." I spat at him again.

Before he could answers, his phone went off and it was Tyler.

" Better get that brother." I said taking off on foot.

I ran all the way home, I backed a duffle bag and left a note for my brother. Telling him I would be back when I felt like it, that I needed time to think to myself.

I honestly don't know where all this anger came from? Frustration for what I felt for my brother? Anger and hate for the human? Wanting my sister? I don't know. All I know is that if my brother doesn't come to his sense's soon, I was going to be pissed.

I was spending the night away from my brother. I needed it. I was use to being on my own venturing, not having to be around a single person for so long. All the time I've been huddled up with my brother and his annoying ways were getting to me. Not to mention I think my mind knows that deep down, Elena's blood meant more to him.

I ended up getting a phone call anyways.

Stefan.

" Hello?" I chirped into the phone.

" Bella or should I call you Isa?' He asked sarcastically

I snorted.

" What does it matter? My brother is still my brother at the end of the day." I told him " But calling me Bella seems more you." I sing-songed

He laughed and so did I.

" Well I sure as hell wasn't going to call you Isa. So, why didn't you just tell me, then who you were?" He asked

" I didn't want to. Besides, does it change your opinion of me now that you know?" I asked him

" No not really, if anything I find it funny." He chuckled then stopped. " I'm not handing you over the coffins Bella, just because I like you doesn't mean anything." he told me

" As much as I want my brothers back, I get it." I said smirking.

" So.." He trailed off. " What are you wearing?" He asked with a husky voice

" Mr. Salvatore, I do believe that question was very personal." I giggled.

The conversation flowed from there. He didn't seem to worried about earlier either and when I asked him about it he chuckled and said he wished people would let the past go. Whatever.

We got off the phone and I set up my lap tops and got to work on looking into Bonnie's information. I started with her school records, then that gave me an idea.

I called my brother asking if his Hybrid followers left town and he said yes. I told him the information I found.

" Isa.." He asked

I rolled my eyes and snorted

" Goodnight Nik, I'll see you tomorrow. Your annoying me. Love you." I told him

" I love you too Isabella." He whispered

I hung up and took a shower getting out of my dress and getting the day washed off of me. I sighed one I laid down and closed my eyes.

I let the stress leave my body, and I smiled.

Tomorrow Abby Bennett Wilson will get a little visit…until then sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think.<strong>

**Yes, I decided on Stefan being with Isa-Bella lmao. No, they aren't together right now, obviously.**

**How did you feel about the chapter? Let me know!**

**Can Bella and Klaus really work together, when he's so set on her not killing the Doppelganger? She seems to not like Elena, not to mention she seems to hate her mother.**

**Imagine how that's going to go…**

**Time to work on my other TVD/TWI story update!**

_**Thanks for reading, [ plz ] review!**_


	4. Her Own Plans

**I've been having writers block on all my stories… which is why they haven't been updated so quickly as they usually have been. Hell one of my stories hasn't been updated in almost a year. - not only that I've been reading stories as well, which is a nice break from all the writing I've been trying to do.**

**Though we all know that's not excuse, but honestly I haven't been motivated.. I feel like the interest in my story has been lacking by readers… the people who usually leave wonderful reviews haven't offered up any encouragement.. Which is okay.. I'm going to try to get a chapter in today and hopefully you all will love it.. **

* * *

><p>I called my brother early in the morning and told him to go ahead and send his most trusted Hybrid to Abby Bennett Wilson's house. It hadn't been hard to find her, she had a drivers license and I was able to search using her birth date. I wasn't sure what she was doing hiding away. To have a different life maybe?<p>

Leaving her child, Bonnie, mustn't have been a hard choice to make for her. She did it so easily. That's some fucked up shit if you ask me. But whatever, that's their life, their issues. I could care less. I did my part in finding the woman and now it was up to Niklaus to have her follow through with whatever threat he decided was best.

We wanted those coffins, but I wanted the coffin of my mother first and the most. What he's doing with her is a mystery to me. I could probably guess a few things, he either wanted to hold on to her and pretend that her being with him even if in a coffin, he was wanted. Or he wanted to bring her back by some fucked up miracle, but then again if he did what's to say she wouldn't use his passed transgression against her, against him.

Either way that was for him to work out. I decided to make my time useful while I wasn't around my brother or any of the other retarded people in this town, that even included a delicious Stefan Salvatore. No, my attraction and lust for him wasn't going to bring me down on my need to be steps ahead in the game, because lets face it, this is all just a game. And I never let my guard down, and as much as I love my dear twin, he get's beside himself and loses focus and tends to underestimate those who he deems weak.

I decided to contact my close friend, one of Kol's little findings. Rosalie. She's a witch, very powerful. The Hale line is much like the Bennett line, only they never really gave their lives over to vampires. They were smarter than that. Doing small favors for vampires so if the time was needed they could receive a payment, not the other way around. Never asking for favors, they were smart that way. The Bennett line however has been in contact with vampires long before they ever really knew. Their ancestor was of course my mother's mentor.

And if she had anything to do with my mother being carted around in a coffin, possibly persevered, then it was her doing, which meant that the Bennett which and her mother would need to be joined together or some shit. I don't know, but I know bringing them together would cause different effects than desired, so having back up was always great. I needed that Coffin she was laying in, so I could destroy it with her in it before anything idiotic like her being released could happen.

And if that failed, then Rosalie would serve a better purpose for me.

I chose a nice little two bedroom apartment right outside of Mystic Falls, effective. Close enough to be close if needed, and far away enough to not be detected by anybody I didn't want her detected from. Win-win. Having her would only be for me, not for anybody else. And it was obvious that I would need to keep her under the town's people's radar. They seemed to be working together, friends and all that or what have you.

Next was calling her. Now I bet your wondering, why would she come to help you? Easy, I've never once asked a favor of her, nor have I used her witchy ability in anyway for my own gain, until now that is. Besides, she's one of my best of friends, believe it or not. Also, I saved her boyfriend from dying a few times here or there, with out her asking for help. We sort of have a mutual respect for one another, not to mention she makes up for the lack of having no Rebekah in my life for so long. Their a like in ways.

Rosalie is taller of course, but has blond hair and these blue eyes that aren't as weird as mine but close enough. She's bitchy and honest, and a good time when we go out. I'm attached to her, yes, but I consider her family, if anything. Not to mention her boyfriend Emmett who happens to be a werewolf and very nice to look at and fun to be around as well. Even if some of his child like qualities annoy me to no end. Their like home away from home.

" I was wondering when you would remember I was alive. What's going on?" Rosalie asked as soon as she answered the phone.

Of course with her, it's never a hello or anything like a normal greeting. She's more of a get to the point type of woman. Which I like that about her, no need to drabble on and waste time.

" I need your assistance. It seems Nik decided that he would cart the family around in coffins, my birth mother being in one of those coffins." I sighed out

She started laughing, hysterically.

" Your joking right?" She asked as she calmed down after I let out a growl. " Your twin, right? So what does this require my assistance for, if you don't mind me asking." She asked

I explained the situation, how Stefan Salvatore decided to hold them hostage against my brother. She had a field day with that shit, along with Emmett in the back ground.

" Isn't Stefan the delicious little morsel of a vampire you had a little romp in the sack with? I think your words were ' clearly he's had to hold back ' using you as his dirty little rough sex partner?" She asked me ignoring Emmett's pouting at calling Stefan delicious.

I giggled and told her to pack up some clothes of her and Emmett's and get her ass here pronto. She complied of course telling me she would see me shortly. And I trust her to that. That girl drives faster than anybody I know. Not only is Rosalie a beautiful witch, but she's also one hell of a mechanic. She can make a driving lawn mower go two hundred miles an hour if she so wished, with out magic.

I left my place of peace for the day, and as I neared my home, I heard crashes in the house. Things breaking. Which pissed me off. I slammed my car in park and rushed into the house only to see my brothers, Klaus and Elijah fighting. Interesting, since when did we have Elijah?

" EASY I JUST RENIVATED!" Klaus growled from his position on the floor.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed at them and lifted them up by the collars of their shirts shoving them both away from each other.

They both were looking at me with shock on their faces. I gave Klaus a fierce glare and he had the respect to look down ashamed, and then I faced Elijah. I stood between them both, my body fully facing Elijah, arms crossed over my chest. Elijah's eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open.

" Isabella." He whispered out

" It's been a while. I'd call you brother, but then again you haven't really acted like such a brother. Still mad that I beheaded your precious Tatia after she was dead?" I asked with a sneer

He looked slightly taken back but stood taller, as usual.

" I let that go some time ago, I realize that she was dead before you did it. I also realized that if I were in your position, I would probably act the same way and take such the same action." He admitted.

I looked at him in the eye to see if he was telling the truth, and decided he was being honest about his words. Elijah really wasn't one to lie, he was all about honoring his word. I nodded my head but still felt skeptical. Then he was engulfing me in his arms tightly, and smelling my hair like he use to do when we were human.

I felt uncomfortable but patted him back nonetheless. He let go of me holding me away from him by my shoulders and smiled. But I just scowled.

" You two will pick up _my_ house this instant! And where did you even come from? I thought you were being held hostage by Stefan?" I asked stepping back looking at my twin.

" We found the location of the coffins, using the Bennett witches mother, but of course when I arrived to collect them, Fin, Kol, and Elijah were the only ones there. Mother's coffin wasn't with them, their holding on to her." He scowled

" So you only un-daggered Elijah, and not the rest?" I scowled right back at him

" I didn't, Damon did." He muttered.

I was gone in an instant. I was right, they were going to open her coffin, I had to find her. I was on the phone with Rosalie right away as I ran to the Salvatore Boarding house. She was close, she told me that if the Bennett witches started already, then they would get it opened and there wouldn't be anything for her to do at least not until we figured out if she had been revived or if it just opened her casket. It didn't make sense at all, to me at least. Rosalie explained that if the coffin needed witches then another witch in the same bloodline, had to have spelled her body and the coffin meaning, she could become alive again if it's opened.

I hung up with her and told her to sit tight in the apartment I got for her and her boyfriend and get settled, that I would stop by later.

I crashed through the front door of the Salvatore place startling the two Salvatore brothers.

" Where is the last coffin?" I hissed

Damon, had a smug look on his face, as if he had been proud that they still had one last coffin to hold against my brother. He was wrong to feel proud, my brother may be the negotiating type, but I wasn't necessarily one of those people.

" I'm not sure what your talking about." Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest.

Defiance will get him no where. His emotionless face, well what he thought was emotionless, gave away that he in-fact knew what I was talking about. How the bloody hell did he not know? He stole them in the first place. He's definitely losing points for how appealing I thought him to be.

" Your looking exceedingly beautiful tonight Isa." Damon said trying to be charming

I chuckled and faced Damon, the scowl Stefan shot at his brother was all too humorous. It's always a woman that drives them apart and I have no urge to bed Damon, the man is too annoying no matter how sexy he assumed he is.

Okay so he is sexy but all that shit he has bottled up for Elena Gilbert is decreasing his appeal on so many levels. I wouldn't touch him, he's the type I'd think about compelling to do my bidding. If I was pathetic enough to amount to that.

" You know, I've already had your brother. I'm not really into the whole fucking brothers thing, not like Katerina and Elena. Though Elena will be lovely in my collection of doppelgangers." I told him as I took a step closer to him smiling.

Damon's eyes went hilariously wide and looked between Stefan and I. I gave him a little smirk and licked my lips and winked at him.

" You slept with her? When?" Damon asked already distracted.

Stefan didn't answer so I did him a favor.

" Before he was even compelled to turn his emotions off, oh and no, he didn't know Niklaus was my brother, he was all willing." I sang out at the end.

" What did you mean by collection?" Stefan questioned me looking extremely curious.

" I keep the heads and hearts of the Doppelgangers of course. The one before Katerina, and Katerina herself. Nicely preserved. It just tickles me pink to know there is a live one for me to just snatch up at any moment I wish to." I said smiling wickedly, devilishly.

Something my brother and I share and wear proudly. It tends to scare people, or what have you.

He frowned and Damon on the other hand growled.

" You wont touch her." He argued.

I tilted my head and looked at him curiously.

" Why wouldn't I? Do you think you can stop me?" I asked as if I were honestly wondering if he could stop me. He wished he could have any upper hand when it came to me. I was far to beyond his pay grade if he even had one. I'd detach his dick from his body before he even realized what had happened.

" You wont touch her because your brother would never allow it. We, Stefan and I, wont allow it." He said standing up straighter now, thinking he was intimidating me. Or maybe he stood up straighter to make himself feel like he truly believed that statement.

I had to admit that his whole confession was hilarious.

" There is one thing you don't know about me. For one, nobody orders me around, Nik knows that. Secondly, I do as I wish and I get what I want. You may fear Klaus, but I'm much worse. Now where is the coffin?" I asked politely

" Bella just stay out of it." Stefan sighed rubbing his face with the palms of his large hands.

I turned towards him and walked up to him closely, sure I had to tilt my head a bit to see into his eyes as he looked down, but he didn't stand intimidating, as a matter of fact his stance relaxed if anything.

" I'm already involved, but fine don't tell me where it is. I'll find it on my own. I did find Elena's friends mother of course, who do you think gave them the information with out them knowing it?" I questioned.

His eyebrows rose and then he nodded.

" You'll never find it." Damon butted in.

I giggled and turned towards him and walked to the door.

" Oh, for being alive for over a hundred years, your still naïve." I said opening the door. " Tell Elena that she should enjoy being alive for what little time she has. I'll get around to her when I get bored. And thank you for waking Elijah, it was very nice seeing my brothers bonding like old times when I got home." I said an winked then left in a flash.

Looks like I'll have to be watching Elijah. Damon didn't un-dagger him for nothing, he had or has a motive. Whatever it is, I'm sure I just made him question his own actions. Insecurities are wonderful to give out. Insecurities that one Damon Salvatore didn't really want.

What I did know, from following my gut, which is always the smartest thing for me to do above anything, was that I needed Rosalie to spell my house. If she spelled my house, there would be no way anybody could do magic inside not with out my permission. If my mother was going to be let out of her box, then I'd make sure I was ready. Ready to protect MY family. It isn't hers anymore.

I arrived at Rosalie's quickly, knocking, I did have manners of course.

She opened the door with a bright smile allowing me in.

_Oh Mother, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-H T-<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brother's stare after the Original after she walked out of the house. Both of them wearing different emotions on their faces. Damon, the master of the un-daggering himself held doubt, Stefan's face held annoyance. He felt annoyed at his brother.<p>

" So do you feel like you made the right choice?" Stefan asked as he sat back down.

" Of course I made the right choice, Elijah hates his brother, he will surely want to kill him. Klaus put him in the very place he wished not to be, in a coffin for fuck sakes, just like his other family members, that he wanted back." Damon huffed in annoyance.

" And did you ever factor in how close he is with Bella? Would he turn on her?" Stefan asked as he sat down on the couch.

" How am I suppose to know. You seem to know her more than you let on. So dear brother, ask yourself that question." Damon sneered

Stefan had to admit that since Bella came into the game, things were starting become blurry when it came to his plans. He wanted to kill Klaus, he took away Stefan's choices made him into the monster that he had been fighting for so long to not become again. Now with Bella around, his plans were still wanted, but at the same time he didn't want do anything that would harm her, that would hurt her.

He sat down on the sofa and thought about his time with Bella in Chicago. He still cared for Elena, still loved her even, still does. But he couldn't fight the attraction that he felt towards Bella. Something about her just made him feel more at ease then he ever felt with anyone. Maybe it was because he didn't have to fight who was or what he was with her, like he did with Elena.

He thought back to when Elena confessed that she kissed Damon, but he already knew that. He had seen it. He didn't really feel anything towards it when he saw it happening. It wasn't because he flipped his switch, no, he just didn't know how to feel about it. And if he was being honest, with Bella around, he felt himself not really bothered by anything concerning Elena.

He let out a sigh and placed his head in his hands, Damon watching him. He needed to get a grasp on his situation again. He needed to speak with Bella without any ears listening in. He needed to figure out whatever it was that he needed to figure out. He also knew he needed to keep his head in the game, because either way, he started something and he plans to finish it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - H T - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>" So you got in and out with out being noticed? It's finished?" Isabella asked her close and dear friend<p>

Rosalie smiled triumphantly then smiled smugly at Bella.

" It's done, if she so much as walks into your house and tries to do a spell, it wont work." Rosalie nodded " You also need to know, the spirit activity around this down is high." She warned Bella.

Bella hissed and glared out of annoyance.

" I already know this, I'll contact you soon. Thank you for everything you've done." Bella hugged Rosalie and then Emmett

" Your sure about this?" Rose questioned one last time as Bella held the apartment door open.

" Yeah, you said you felt the power of her being awaken. I'll call you soon, maybe we can go shopping together soon?" Bella asked

Emmett groaned. Even when something insane was going on, his woman and her nutty vampire friend were speaking about shopping of all things.

" You can count on me, always." Rose whispered before Bella left the apartment.

Bella got home as her brother was being attacked at all angles from her siblings. Right as Fin went to stab her brother, she ran in front of him protecting Klaus from the dagger.

" Stop it" Bella choked out as tears ran down her face.

Her siblings all stood stock still, staring at her. Shocked, they didn't even realize she wasn't in the house, they were too worried about their rage and revenge on Klaus. They hadn't even had time to think of her, or where she was, or if she was even alive.

" Bell" Rebeka cried out softly

" You will -" Bella was cut off by the door opening and closing.

All the Mikealson siblings turned towards the door and different reactions happened at once.

Fin, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah were all shocked and happy at the same time to see their mother.

Klaus, he looked once again like the little boy that wanted to be wanted and accepted and loved.

Bella had a scowl on her face, and her body was vibrating, wanting to spring at her mother and rip her head clean off her body, but she held back.

" Mother. " Rebekah whispered out

Esther walked forward, heading straight for Klaus, Bella went to step in front of him an instinct she's had since she was human, but he stopped her.

Her eyes narrowed on her mother but she respected Klaus enough to allow him this moment, weather it be good or bad.

Klaus took a deep gasping breath as his mother came even closer. He couldn't even look at her in the face, and that just made Bella's blood boil. He was practically trembling and looking down at his feet like a pathetic child. He still felt scared, and that just made the rage inside of her stir.

" Look at me." Esther commanded Klaus

Bella watched as tears came out of Klaus' eyes as he struggled to bring his head up and face his mother since he killed her.

" Do you know why I'm here?" Esther questioned her son

" You're here to kill me." Klaus whispered out as he forced himself to look into his mother's eyes.

That alone caused Bella to nearly lose her shit. She struggled hard not to shove him away from their mother, and not sink her teeth into the resurrected woman that caused all of their pain and grief. She was slowly losing whatever hold she had on herself to stay calm. She knew it, and so did her siblings, they could feel the air around her charge and see as her hands formed fists that clenched and unclenched.

" Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you." Esther told him and then turned around to look at all of her children, though she kept herself a safe distance away from the one child she was truly scared of but tried not to show it, "I want us to be a family again." She said in an upbeat voice.

Before anything else could be said, Bella went to attack Esther, Klaus and Kol held her back. Her hybrid face came out and she was practically animalistic.

" A family! A FAMILY!" She growled out. " You have no right to come in here and try to claim you want a family. The very thing that you ruined." Bella spat and shoved her brothers away from her. " This is my house, if you wish to stay here, you will follow my rules. I'm going out." And with that she was gone.

" Still protective of you isn't she." Kol questioned bitterly.

Kol though of his sisters at something precious. He admired his eldest sister and adored her. The difference between Rebekah and Isabella wasn't missed. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a favorite, he just wished she didn't protect Niklaus as much as she always had. She was protective of all her siblings, but her closeness with Klaus caused Kol to be jealous.

As the time passed, hardly anybody noticed Rebekah's absence as she followed her sister. Rebekah watched as Bella quietly not making any sound stalk and watch Elena Gilbert.

"Your problem is your too much sure of yourself. You think your being quet but really your making more noise than your prey." Bella's soft voice of tone made Rebekah jump.

" How did you know it was even me?" Rebekah whispered as she watched the doppelganger and the human boy she use to date speak.

"I feel you, I always feel you Bekah." She smiled at her sister happily. " You know, Klaus is gonna be pissed when we kill her. I still cant believe you trusted her with your back turned." Bella said flicking her sister between the eyes at her stupidity.

" Niklaus will never allow her to be hurt, and mother said she wanted all of us to behave, no harm shall come to the humans." Rebekah sighed

" Your mother can push and boss you around if you allow her to, but she is nothing to me." Bella spat

True to her word, as soon as she left her home Bella was on her cell phone calling Rosalie. She told her witch friend what happened and that Esther was indeed freed from her coffin. Rosalie soothed Bella and assured her that she had a plan and that they would talk specifics later, and that she just needed Bella to trust her.

Both sisters watched at Matt Donavan walked away after wishing Elena to get home safe. Elena not even realizing the danger that was lurking in the darkness all around her. They waited for Matt to leave before they turned to each other and smiled.

" Which one of us is going to be ran over?" Rebekah asked

" Well, I think for the best reaction it shall me, but she wont catch me. Once she looks I wont be found, but when she turns around, I'm sure she'll be entertaining to see you there, behind her." Bella giggled quietly.

As planned Bella kneeled behind Elena's car, allowing it to hit her, and she may have used some force from her body to make a sounding impact. She waited till Elena stopped the car and got out before she quickly moved back into the shadows that the night time gave her.

As expected Elena found nothing, and once she turned around her breath caught and her heart lost a beat in fear. Standing a foot away was Rebekah with a cold look upon her face.

" Drive much?" Rebekah asked Elena

" Rebekah." Elena started in a frantic state.

It was useless, Rebekah grasped Elena by the throat and shoved her against her car harshly.

" Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt." She said with anger and then went to bit Elena.

Bella sighed as Elijah stopped Rebekah, grasping her by her throat. She listened to Elijah tell Rebekah to leave, but Bella wasn't ready to leave, and she doubted her sister was eager to leave either.

_Elijah was always fun sucker. _Bella thought with a giggle in her head.

Bella walked over to her siblings as Rebekah called Elijah pathetic, causing them and Elena to look her away as she giggled out loudly.

" Oh now, we were only having a little bit of fun." Bella whined and pouted out causing Rebekah to laugh quietly and Elena to widen her eyes.

" Bell…" Elijah sighed out, " Just go home, leave Elena alone." He pleaded with his eyes.

" Enjoy your safety for now, Doppelganger. Be sure to thank my brother from saving you…this time." Bella said looking at Elena and then her and Rebekah were gone from sight.

Of course not before they heard their brother telling Elena they had some catching up to do. Which caused Bella to snort and Rebekah to roll her eyes.

" Come sister, lets go get a drink." Bella offered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - H T - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brother's were over at Elena Gilbert's house the next morning to talk to Elena. She asked them to come by so she could speak to them about the previous night and to tell them about the information she found out from Elijah.<p>

" It was their mother Esther, who was sealed in that coffin." Elena informed them as she put away her cleaning supplies.

Both Salvatore brother's faces contorted into confusion.

" As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked as he sat on the island counter top.

" What? How is she even alive?" Damon asked from his perch on the dining room table. " I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." He said trying to come to terms with the news

" I don't know, I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah says she wants to live in peace, with their family. Including Klaus." Elena said looking between the brothers.

" She was suppose to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan protested

" Yeah well not anymore, at least not according to Elijah." Elena argued

" That Coffin was the only thing stopping him from shredding us into threads." Stefan said standing up to walk around the room

" Anyone else feeling a little bit used right now?" Damon asked as he started to feel pissed off and angry.

" Look Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena told them.

She went on to tell them that of course he promised that after her encounter with Rebekah last night, and Bella. She didn't feel like the whole promise was satisfying, she didn't think she had that sort of luck. To Elena it seemed that Bella went by her own rules and did what she wanted, regardless of who wished to live in peace.

The door bell rang suddenly breaking them out of their conversation. Elena went to answer the door, but once she opened it nobody was there. She looked around and then looked down. A single envelope was outside her door and furrowing her brows she picked it up.

" What is it?" Damon asked as Stefan and himself walked towards the door.

Elena opened the enveloped and looked at it. " It's an invitation." She told the brothers. Then she read, " Please join the Mikealson Family this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails, and celebration." She finished reading it off and looked up.

" Who the hell are the Mikealson's?" Stefan asked with a scowl on his face

" The Original Family." Elena told him

" It's not bad enough their moving into town, now they want a house warming gift?" Damon asked

Elena turned the invitation card over and saw writing on it.

" Wait there's a message on the back. Elena I think it's time we finally meet. Esther." Elena relayed the message

* * *

><p><em><strong>- - H T - -<strong>_

* * *

><p>While her family had their fittings at her house, Bella had her own appointment for a dress fitting outside of Mystic Falls. She knew a fabulous dress designer and for what she had in mind, she knew that it had to be done away from her family. Always from prying eyes and ears.<p>

Rosalie had spoke to her about her plan and different ways they could go through with it. Bella decided she liked option B, it reminded her of her little games she and Klaus use to play all the time to confuse people or to avoid being suspicious. Not to mention it was perfect, and it felt like she was saying a huge ' fuck you ' to Esther.

The party was already started, and the guest had already arrived, she was sure of it. And since she was the master at staking out people, no pun intended, she made sure that her brother's precious blood source was all alone, with her brother.

She knocked on the door to the Gilbert house and waited for it to be answered.

" Bella! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your party?" Jeremy asked with a confused look

She smiled and nodded.

" Yes of course, but I wished to speak with your sister. I feel awful about last night, Bekah just wanted to scare Elena she did dagger her in the back and all. But all that is water under the bridge, mother wishes to live in peace and we're giving her just that." Bella said smoothly

Jeremy looked at her for a few seconds longer and then sighed nodding his head.

" Of course, well I'm glad. Please come in." Jeremy invited the devil into his home, and he didn't even realize it. " Elena's in her room." he told her and waved her to the right place of direction.

Bella waited until Jeremy was back in the living room before she started to assend the stairs to the upper part of the Gilber home. She fought within herself to keep from cackling manically in victory, but she knew she couldn't do that yet. Victory wasn't her's not yet anyways, but it should be.

Bella quietly walked into Elena's room listening to her hum to herself from the bathroom. She sat on Elena's bed patiently waiting for her to come out, and once she came Elena threw her hair brush in the air in surprise and let out a nearly attention catching yell.

" Relax, take a seat." Bella nodded her head

Elena slowly sat down never taking her eyes off the Hybrid girl.

" How did you get in my house? Why are you here?" Elena ask quickly

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Enough with the questions already. Use your brain, your brother let me in, he trusts me. Also I'm here to use you of course." Bella chirped happily.

Elena tilted her head sideways in confusion and frowned.

" Use me?" She questioned.

Before anyother words could come out of her mouth, Bella blurred to Elena's side and pressed her fingers to the pressure points on Elena's neck and she passed out. Bella effortlessly opened Elena's window and dropped her body gently down to Emmett who was waiting for her.

Once She was carefully in Emmett's hands, Bella went back down stairs and walked passed Jeremy thanking him. She also may or may have not compelled Jeremy to forget she even came to the Gilbert house in the first place.

She walked out to her car and drove to Rosalie's apartment with Emmett and Elena.

" Are you ready?" Rose asked Bella as she gathered the things needed to perform the spell she was about to do.

" Of course I'm ready, it's the only way to keep myself safe, and also get in and out without being detected." Bella sighed out.

Rose looked over at Emmett quickly and then back to Bella.

" Alright, lets do this thing." Rosalie said as she let out a calming breath.

"_"mno Retium Per Dax Ritum" Rosalie chanted over and over_

Emmett watched on in facination, as the spell happened. He wasn't sure what to expect once it was over.

Elena's eyes opened and Rosalie peered closely at her and then glanced over to where Bella laid down in a peaceful manner.

" I would say something completely naughty, but I just cant seem to get it out." Emmett said slowly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and dragged Emmett out of the room, leaving her friend to get ready for her families ball.

Bella dressed quickly and got make up and her hair done as well. She knew the dress would be perfect.

" Oh Elena, I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you tonight." Bella said looking into the mirror having Elena's reflection peer back at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN ;**_

_**Sorry for taking so long with the update. **_

_**I hope to hear from you, so leave a review and tell me what you think or ask whatever questions you have! **_

_**- Cullensbabymama7**_


	5. I'M NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.<strong>

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you to everybody! <strong>

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	6. Dangerous Liaisons of All My Children

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is based sort of on Dangerous Liaisons - I'm not going to do everything how it is done. Sorry, well not really sorry. This is my story and as much as I love all my readers I've had several PM's requesting certain things, like Esther truly wishing for her family to be together again... not gonna happen, I hate the woman.**

**If I just so happen to bring Carlisle back [ I'm _iffy_ on the situation,] he will look like Chace Crawford ; the man is smoking _haaawwt_ !**

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER FIVE OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY THAT ALMOST WENT ON HIATUS ...**

* * *

><p><strong>-* A HYBRID TWIN *-<strong>

Using Elena's body was the perfect idea. She could see what was going on in all directions, she just didn't expect this. Her 'mother' transpiring with Elena to kill her twin, hell her siblings for that matter.

Taking over a human or another creatures body was something Klaus and Isabella loved to do. It fooled people and it was the best way to get information when one didn't wish to give anything away. At least those who were on vervain, not to mention it was a fun game for them. Their sadistic nature reviled in the pain and confusion it caused, not only the people around those of the body's they took over, but the people they took over themselves.

Walking into the home her brother bought for herself and him, in Elena's body gave her nothing but adrenaline. It was ever better seeing the looks on the faces of Stefan and Damon. Damon was pissed, pissed that Elena had shown up, when he told her not to, it was too dangerous.

"What are you doing here? Walking into the lions den, they will kill you, not to mention mommy original tried killing you once. Go home Elena!" Damon told her

Bella giggled though it seemed as though Elena had.

"I'll be fine, I've got you looking out for me." Elena said with a flirtatious flutter of her eye and bashful look of her face. " Right?" She asked

Damon sighed, for two reasons. One because he couldn't deny her, her time at the Ball. It was her own natural personality to push the limits of wonder and unknown. Second because Stefan walked into the room, looking bored and upset at the same time.

Damon hated the fact that he was still around, but he wasn't sure for what reason. For revenge, Elena, or was it Isa?

Either way the drama and tense between the two brothers had Bella feeling giddy inside. The tension was so thick in the air that you could practically swim with it.

It didn't seem that Stefan was interested in Elena, he did look at her curiously. Probably surprised that she came with Damon so hard against it, his protesting so much probably would have had Elena staying away, much like she had been before Bella took over her body.

"Elena." Stefan greeted with a nod of his head.

Elena smiled, "You're not suppose to be here." She said

Damon spoke before Stefan could answer for himself, for he was upset. "Surprise, surprise. Neither of you are suppose to be here." He looked to Stefan solely and frowned gesturing to his body, " Nice Tux." It wasn't at all genuine.

"Look you can be upset all you want to Damon, but I'm not leaving and I'm not going to keep talking about it. I want to find out what Esther wants, weather you wanna help or not, I'm staying and I'm doing it." Elena said as she sighed out.

Stefan held his arm out for her, knowing Damon would get upset and have no choice to go along with it. Damon didn't want to anger or upset Elena anymore than he already just had. He was a push over in that sense, at least when it came to the lady he loved, he just was going to have to make sure he kept his eyes on her all night. And when it was time to speak with Mommy Original, he would be there, protecting her all the way.

Take both Salvatore's arms, Bella, well, Elena walked down the steps. It made her think of a pervious time many years ago when she had the same pleasure of an entrance to a ball. Both men hated each other, both like the brothers do from time to time, but they weren't willing to give her up, so they did as what pleased her. Even if it made them look like fools to the rest of the community

She mingled with them, the tension between the two and her were stifling to say the least, so she walked away to get a drink, within Damon's eye sight. She was having a hard time trying not to make a scene. She had to remember she was playing the Role of Elena Gilbert, and that Elena would never do such a thing in public, not to mention she was in a mortal's body, and had not even half of half the strength she had in her own body, as her self. She couldn't just break his neck and move on with no one the wiser.

She stood at the bar awaiting a glass of champagne, though she could go with something much stronger, her age wasn't going to get it, neither would trying to compel anybody. Just as the man was about to give it to her, Finn came over to her.

He looked dashing tonight, as do all her brothers, and Rebekah looked wonderfully beautiful as well.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume." He said handing her the flute of drink, " I'm Finn Mikealson, you're here to see my mother." He said

Bella did well to make Elena's face a mask of confusion and slight apprehension, and looked around.

"Is she here?" She asked

"She will not take an audience with your friends." He said with a nod of his head.

"They're protecting me. You may not know this, but she already tried to kill me once." Elena said Bella was on the inside smiling.

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." He told her seriously and quietly.

Before Elena could respond Elijah went to gain the attention of everybody in attendance.

"If everybody could gather around, please. Welcome, thank you for joining us." He started and all of the Original Family went to stand on the stair case with him, minus her of course. "You know when my mother brings my family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner please join us in the ballroom." He announced and went down the staircase for everyone to follow.

Bella was now wishing she was herself, not only because the dress she had tailored would look better on her, but she did love to dance. It was a nice time to show off the skill she had acquired over time, and she just found it to be fun. Now she just had to decide on who she was going to dance with. Damon and Stefan, both, were looking towards her, and she found herself annoyed once again. She would get let with Damon no doubt, for Stefan hadn't really shown a true interest in her all night, much to her delight and most likely to Elena's dismay if she were here as herself .

Bella took her eyes off the brothers and looked up at the stair case with Elena's eyes and spotted her mother looking at her and then walking back up. She looked around wondering if she could get to Esther with out the Salvatore brothers bothering her about it. When she picked up her dress to walk, Damon appeared in front of her.

"Don't even think about it!" He said fiercely

"Damon, she wants to see me alone." Elena told him

"Well it sucks to be her then. Was I not clear this morning." Damon asked her as he blocked her from moving around him.

"I was invited, Damon! And she wont see me with my guard dogs around." Elena explained.

"You need to tell me before you walk into a lions den, Elena!" He pretty much repeated from earlier.

"Why? So you can stop me?" Elena asked, Bella was growing tired of this little song and dance, it wasn't as if she could do anything, again she was in human body, a weak human body no less.

"YES!" Damon hissed at her. He soothed himself visibly and held out his hand for her. " It would be rude not to dance you know." He said gesturing from his hand to her.

Bella had to admit it was a nice save. Not only did he control himself, he moved the attention to the very thing that was just announced. She looked at him and he raised his eye brows and she had to smile, he was good at deflecting, surely he had invented it as he said.

She placed her hand in is and allowed him to lead her to the ballroom, to dance.

"It is tradition, after all." She said

Bella allowed her self to shine through. Once they reached the ballroom floor, she stood up straighter and made Elena's body stand in true form. Tall, straight, and elegant, one stance a true lady shall take when dancing a wonderful waltz that was about to take place. After all, Bella did love to dance.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon told her as they began their dance.

"Thank you." She told him, giving him an innocent look that showed appreciation and gratefulness.

In the corner of her eye she spotted her brother and Caroline dancing. She had to admit that if she liked Caroline, she would find her to be somewhat of an okay person to pair him with. She could see he sort of liked her, or at least held an interest for her. She was surprised at all, Caroline was beautiful in her own right.

Then she spotted Rebekah dancing with the Donovan boy. He looked handsome in his tux and she had to admit despite the fact that he was once with Elena, he looked good with his sister. He looked strong for a human, and it didn't hurt that he was handsome. They looked good together, and she silently sent out a hope that Rebekah and he could get closer, or at least for her sister to find somebody to be happy with. To be loved, because she knew that was what Rebekah truly craved, to be loved. It was her weakness, but she wanted her sister to have that no matter how dangerous it would or could be.

Her attention was focused back on Damon and the dance they were doing, just as he twirled her to switch partners, she smacked right into Stefan's chest as he took her body to his, holding her upright from the force of it. She was surprised, Bella.

"Ooh , he dances." Elena said, " And I didn't even have to beg!" She said as if she was astonished.

"Well Mayor Lockwood dragged out here , might as well mingle." He told her. " It didn't take you 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood." He commented

Ah, so he's been watching.

"He's just looking out for me." Elena replied, Bella figured it was an Elena thing to do. Defend Damon.

"Well maybe he needs to learn that you can look out for yourself." He said passively

Bella watched the way he looked at her, Elena, and the way he held her. The way he held her was no different than just two people dancing, there was no passion in his grip, but the look in his eyes told her that though he didn't care, part of him still held something for her, Elena. May it not be devoted love, there was still something there, something between them.

She felt it could benefit her, at the moment , in Elena's body.

"I need to talk to you." She said closer to his ear, in a hushed tone.

"Okay, so talk." Stefan said almost uninterested as he nodded

Elena took a look around the room quickly and leaned closer to Stefan again. There was no way they could speak to each other with out prying ears listening in, she couldn't risk it, well, Elena or being Elena's body she couldn't risk it.

"Not here." She told him and grasped his hand and lead him away from the dancing people.

She didn't bother speaking to him in any room of the house. She lead him outside in the back yard. She let go of his hand to lift up the skirt of her dress and lead him farther to the backyard, she wasn't going to risk anything, not when it came to her mother. Rosalie, she trusted, but her mother and Finn, since it was obvious he was her minionly little puppet, she wasn't going to trust them.

"If Esther is secretly on our side, then we need to know. But I cant get to her, with two bodyguards." Elena explained

"So why are you telling me?" Stefan asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Elena rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Because Damon wont let me anywhere near her, at least not without protection." She explained as if it wasn't obvious." And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything, so.." She trailed off.

Stefan was lucky at the moment, because his face held no protest against what she just said. And Bella wished to be in her body in that exact moment so she could throttle him, her brother was her everything, she was doing all the planning and secret shit to protect him, no matter how much he loved their mother. Anybody plotting to kill her brother was on a death list, for with out her brother, her twin, she would be devastated. It just sucked she was starting to like Stefan a little more than she should, the past taught her no attachments, and the longer she was in Mystic Falls, the more she started liking him.

When Stefan didn't speak for a long time, She adjusted her stance and looked at him. Emotional Elena was going to come forward and test his waters.

"What? Am I Wrong?" She asked

He looked at her, and then looked the ground beside him and faced her head on.

"No, you're not wrong, not completely. What do you need me to do?" He questioned

At the moment Bella was wondering what the hell sort of answer is that.

_Men._

"Make sure I can get into that room, with Esther. Alone." She said firmly.

Stefan nodded a bit and looked at her with some doubt.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked her

Bella was beyond sure she could do it, but human Elena would probably be nervous inside but try to hid it. So she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I can do this." She told him, knowing it didn't seem like she could, but stubbornness was going to win.

He said nothing, so she walked passed him, but paused looking back at him, still facing the way she was just standing.

"When we were together you use to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this, at least that hasn't changed." She told him

You see, being in Elena's body meant being in Elena's head with out Elena knowing it. She saw her past and present. She could see if she wished the past Elena shared with Stefan, and the more she saw the present and compared it to the past, she could see the definite changes between past Stefan and present Stefan. The girl's feelings never changed, not towards Stefan But she could see and feel the conflict Elena had with Damon. She was still holding out hope for Stefan, but her doubt as events and actions passed ate away at that hope. And it didn't help that Damon had been there for her, weather Elena wanted him to be or not, and that planted seeds of feelings for the eldest Salvatore to surface.

But one thing Bella knew was, the love Elena had for Stefan was killing and breaking her, and Bella reveled in it.

Being it her house, Bella knew the ways around. She knew she could get to the library with out anybody catching Elena. So she made her way there and once there she sent a message for Damon. Stefan followed her and though he didn't speak, she knew he was waiting for his que.

Once Damon did arrive, he looked confused. He had been dancing with Rebekah when he noticed Elena was gone. He began looking for her, turning to his brother for help, when he too found Stefan gone. So walking into the library only seeing her made him wonder what hell she was doing in the library and why the she was alone.

"I got your text, what's going on. What are we doing in here?" He asked with a suspicious and confused look on his face.

If she were really Elena, she probably would have felt bad about what happened next.

Stefan went at Damon at a speed only vampires could move surprising Damon. He broke his neck before he knew what was going to happen next and looked at Elena expectantly.

Bella might have been turned on inside, he was sexy when he went all killer on his brother.

"Well, better hurry up. He wont be down for long." He told her with some what of a vicious smile on his face.

She nodded and walked out of the room, not before looking at Damon in the floor one last time, and glancing up at Stefan and nodding her head.

She may her way to find Finn, because apparently he was the one to escort her to her mother. Unfortunately she didn't make it without being stopped, no, Elijah spotted her and stopped her search.

"Elena, I understand my mother requested to see you?" Elijah asked her.

Bella inside became a little nervous, he was so moral, it over drove the monster in him most times. And the look on his face showed that he had doubt of their mother, if only she were able to tell him it was really her, without blowing the whole thing, she would. So her nerves went up, which meant Elena's nerves went up.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked him as they continued a slow paced walk.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother so easily to forgive my brother after everything he has done to destroy this family. It strikes me to be a little strange, to say the least." Elijah went on to explain to her.

If Elijah doesn't feel it is genuine then Bella felt it was only right that she had put her plans into motion. She wasn't going to allow her mother to do anything against her brother, not ever again.

"Do you think it's all an act?" Elena asked looking confused and concerned

Elijah turned so he was in front of her, stopping her from getting farther down the corridor.

"It has me asking questions I've never had to ask." He whispered to her, looking into her eyes. "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" He asked her

Genuinely she answered, as if she were herself.

"Of course, I'll find you later, okay?" She asked her brother but didn't bother waiting for a response, she walked away leaving him standing there.

Bella knocked on the door and wasn't at all surprised to find Finn answering the door for her, or her mother in the room with a lit bundle of sage burning. It was nearly typical, and she wasn't surprised by any act. Her brother, or her mother. He had always been her little lackey, and whatever she offered up to him had to be something huge.

"You're alone. Wise choice." Finn commented as she walked into the room with out being invited in.

She fought to roll her eyes. So looked to Esther and then to the sage burning in her hands, then back to Esther.

"It's only sage, it's so we can speak freely with out being over heard. That will be all Finn, Thank You." Esther said to her then to her son.

Finn didn't look too happy to be leaving his mother alone with the doppelganger, he wanted to be in room as well. But he understood. So he left the room with a look at both of them, and shut the doors quietly, giving them their privacy.

" You must have a million questions for me Elena, please, take a seat." Esther offered.

Pulling her skirts up away from her feet, she walked around the sitting sofa and took a seat as offered. It Bella a lot to not spit on the offer, but she had a roll to play.

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost? " Elena asked as soon as she sat down, happy that Esther didn't sit any closer than necessary

"Not exactly. When I died, the witch Ayanna preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine and an ancestor of your friend Bonnie Bennett." Esther explained with a small smile on her face.

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." Elena stated as she came to understand

"It had to be the Bennett Bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." She told Elena

"So, you've been on the other side this entire time? For a thousand years?" Elena asked as she leaned in closer, interested in what Esther was saying, interested in getting more information.

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." She told Elena, and Elena in return looked at her in understanding. " But there is a way for me to the evil I created." Esther told her in a more serious voice.

"You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Bella asked her.

"One thing at a time Elena." Esther told her with a little attitude, " For now, I simply need your help." She said.

Esther got up and walked around the room lighting candles. Bella wondered how many candles she really needed, or was she just trying to buy sometime to get herself enough time to work up Elena's nerves, to make her nervous. It wasn't working, Bella was growing tired of the dramatics, she wanted to get on with whatever it was that Esther needed her help with. She knew Rosalie was near by, able to listen in despite the sage burning so strongly, she was a witch after all. And she was grateful of her witchy best friend, she had a grand idea and so far it was working wonderfully. Esther was so smug and so sure that whatever spell she was going to do, or whatever plot she as trying to follow through with, would work. But it wasn't, for Rosalie was strong and her power was sure, not to mention Rosalie was confident in her power. And her confidence put Bella at ease.

"I'm aware, Rebekah shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my family into vampires" Esther spoke again.

" She said you did it to protect them from werewolves." Elena responded

"It's true." Esther said and she nodded her head. " But in no time at all they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse, eventually Niklaus and his sister turned against me, more so Niklaus." She said as she went about setting all sorts of things up

Bella stepped closer.

"How are you going to kill him? I mean he's not exactly that easy to kill, not to mention Isa is at his side at all times. Plus, he is immortal." Elena questioned and stated at the same time.

Esther stopped her fussing and turned around facing Elena with a grave yet serious look upon her face.

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance." Esther told her

At this, Bella was praying inside of her that Rosalie was successful, the look on her mother's face told her she was truly serious about whatever she was about to do, and Bella will admit it sort of frightened her.

"What do I have to do with it?" Elena asked

"My children believe that I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop, it's essence will be in the Champaign toast later on this evening." With that Esther turned around and picked up a blade like dagger from the table and felt it with the tip of her finger. " Will you do it, or shall I?" She asked.

Elena came forward and removed her right glove from her hand taking a deep breath. Esther took hold of her hand and pricked her pointer finger with the blade and set it down. Putting her finger over the goblet she was using, she dropped Elena's blood into it.

"Elijah is more suspicious of the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they all must drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." Esther told her.

"What do you mean, linked?" Elena asked her

"You said yourself that Klaus cant be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so, if one goes, they all go." Esther told her more bluntly

If one goes, they all go? She's linking us all together so she could kill us all?

" I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created. It's my duty to kill them." Esther told her

* * *

><p><strong>-* A HYBRID TWIN *-<strong>

Back down stairs with the rest of the party goers and her siblings, Bella was a nervous wreck. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her really, which is why Elijah was able to sneak up on her. It was like he was a hound sniffing Elena out the moment she walked into the main room of the house.

"So how was my mother?" Elijah asked.

"Intense." Elena told him with emotion in her voice.

Looking at Elijah did that Bella. What she knew and what Elijah and the rest of her siblings were so ignorant about, worried her. She wasn't surprised by her mother's intentions or actions. But for those of her siblings who still held love for Esther, were going to be betrayed beyond anything. It was one thing to be turned into vampires to protect themselves against something that was far more powerful than them. But to kill plot in killing your children just to correct a wrong that you did, well that wasn't even worse. What was worse was the fact her mother had them all believing she was forgiving and wished to be a family again, only to murder them all, all over again, for good.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked

Elena looked up in that moment catching the eye of Esther getting Champaign from a Champaign boy. When she didn't answer, Elijah caught her attention, for he was becoming worried at how spacey she was acting.

"Elena." He called to her gaining her attention once more, " Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?" He asked her, making sure to look her into the eye.

Elijah was very good at reading people, body language, heart beat, breathing, and the emotions of the eye. He was very good at that, and had she been in her own body she may have been able to school her emotions, body and heart and breathing to avoid him being any of the wiser, but she couldn't.

"She just wanted to apologize, for trying to have me killed." Elena said looking down at her hands then back up at him.

"So it's true then? She has forgiven Niklaus?" He asked

"It's true." Elena said as Esther clanged her glass, gaining the attention of everyone.

"If I could have all of your attention, and if you would raise your glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I would like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." She said raising her class.

The crowd all cheered her in return and Bella watched all around as her siblings all took a drink from the glass provided to them, not knowing what it was doing to them, or what isn't doing to them.

"Cheers" Elijah told her personally, watching her.

Elena smiled and noticed he wasn't drinking. She put the glass to her lips and took a very teeny tiny sip, as Elijah did the same.

Five minutes later, not wanting to look suspicious she took off and made her way to the door. She wanted to get out of there, she needed to get to Rosalie and get back in own bloody body, and fast. She thought it would fun, poking around in Elena's body, but all it did was worry her, and Bella never liked to be worried. She never doubted anything in her life, not anything serious such as what transpired tonight. But of course Damn had to ruin her exit, and that just annoyed the hell out of her.

"Elena." He called to her as he came forward. "Did you get what you wanted?" He asked

"Actually, yes." She said

"Good, tell me on the ride him. We're leaving, come on." He told her grabbing her and turning her around.

"No, Damon. Let go of me." She said gritting her teeth together and shoving his hands off of her.

Once he let go , She looked to him and started to do the only thing she could think of Elena would do, and also putting her own little bit into it. It was hard being Elena Gilbert. Bella wasn't sure how the hell she got through the day being such a weak lost in limbo human.

"Look I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plans." She whispered looking around making sure nobody could hear her.

"There shouldn't have been anything planned. You should be here." Damon told her with edge in his voice.

"You think I like going behind your back? Well, I don't. But, I hadn't asked Stefan then you would have tried to be the hero and it would have ruined everything!" Bella bit back with her own edge in her voice advancing on him slightly.

"I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive, Elena. Clearly, Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore?" He whisper shouted at her with a deep scowl on his face.

"Now you're made because I included Stefan?" She asked with a laugh in her voice

"No! I'm mad at you because, I love you." Damon told her, getting into her face.

"Well. Maybe that's the problem." Elena bit back giving him a colder look, and then like she thought or figured Elena would do, she had a look of regret on her face. "No, that's not what I mean." She told him with a softness to her.

"No. I got it, Elena. I care too much, I'm a liability. How ironic is that?" Damon asked

They were interrupted by Caroline looking for Matt. But the tension didn't die with the conversation.

Bella sent a hurried text message when Damon and Caroline weren't looking. She texted Rosalie to let her know everything even though she was listening in. She wasn't too sure about things anymore. The only thing she was sure of, was that her mother was going to die one way or another, Finn she might be able to forgive, but her mother? Never, this sealed it all even farther.

It wasn't hard finding Matt. And it sure as hell wasn't hard to hate Damon any farther than Bella already started to, he did after all, snap her brother's neck.

Stefan took 'her' home. Jeremy was peacefully asleep, unaware of anything going on. It got a little emotional for Stefan and Elena, but Bella was pretty sure where Stefan stood when it came to the doppelganger now. When she asked if he really didn't feel anything because she couldn't just not feel anything. He answered how Bella would want him to, but not how Elena would want him to. He said it wasn't as complicated as it seemed. That he feels, but what he feels for her isn't anything beyond pain, when he does allow himself to feel. He didn't say he cared, he didn't say he felt bad, he said he only felt pain.

And to her that was a step in the right direction.

Once he left, Bella was greeted not ten minutes later by Rosalie and Emmett climbing through Elena's window.

"Fuck! Finally! I'm ready to get out of her damn body and into my own. We have work to do!" Bella hissed.

"When you're ready let me know." Rosalie told her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, it's to be expected. Now, tell me did it work?" She asked or more like Demanded

"Yes, she is unaware that her magic didn't work. It was an illusion to her. It looked to her that it took place, that it held, but it didn't. Besides the link would never have worked, you didn't drink the essence." Rosalie told her softly

"But I did." Bella protested, taking her dress off not minding that Emmett was in the room.

He looked a little until Rosalie raised an eye brow, then he quickly turned away covering both eyes with his hands, causing the girls to giggle at him.

"No, YOU didn't. Elena Gilbert drank it. You did not, it will never be in your system. So even if her ritual of insanity worked, it never would have been complete, thus making it a failed attempt at being successful." Rosalie explained calmly.

" Okay, enough of this. As long as you're sure, I trust you, Rose." Bella told her and changed out of the dress.

Once she was back in Elena's original clothing, she laid down on the bed next to her own body.

" Yes, I will make sure she has the majority of the memories." Rosalie said before she could even ask.

Truthfully, Rosalie had never seen Isabella act more nervous since meeting her. She could tell that no matter how calm she tried to act, no matter how unbothered she tried to be, that Isabella was effected by her mother tonight. She was only glad that Isabella contacted her before this all happened, so she could be of assistance to her long time friend. She was almost afraid herself, of what would have happened had she not been able to help her.

Once the spell was done, and it was complete, Rosalie motioned for Emmett to pick up Isabella. She did the spell for Elena to remember the majority of the night, and disappeared out of the window, Emmett not needing to catch her.

Tomorrow Elena will wake thinking she was truly there, but not remember all. Tomorrow, the plan to take down Esther was in effect.

* * *

><p><strong>-* A HYBRID TWIN *-<strong>

The next afternoon Isabella woke with her phone buzzing about on the night stand of the guest bed she was placed in. She shot up answering, it was Elijah. She wasn't surprised. But she had to act as if she knew nothing, she needed them to have true reactions, true emotions, nothing could spoil the plan, she wouldn't allow it.

She waited long enough to kill her mother.

Answering the phone, she smiled to seem happily unaware.

"Good Morning, Elijah. What can I help you with?" She asked or more like singed to him

"Isabella, where are you? Where have you been?" He rushed

Sighing as if annoyed, though she wasn't and she may or may not feel bad doing it.

"I stayed with a friend last night after the ball. What's going on, what's wrong?" She questioned pretending that she was worried.

This time it was Elijah who sighed and let out a huff of air from his lips. She could tell he was really worried, and he thought to call her. To warn her? For help? She wasn't sure, but he never had before, but he was now and it made her happy.

"Isabella, it's mother. She's lied to us - " Elijah started off but was cut off by Isabella, or more like her snort

"I could have told you that she was a backstabbing bitch, but... would you have really listened? You never have, and you all never will. So what's different this time? How has she lied? Did she turn you human, because let me tell you, it's impossible to do." Bella snarked at him

She couldn't help it. It was in her nature, Rebekah does the same thing, something she learned from her older sister. When angry and upset Bella was one to get mouthy, hence Rebekah doing the same thing.

"Now is not the time for your attitude, sister. Right now, Elena Gilbert is hidden away with Rebekah until that Salvatore brother's figure out a way to stop mother and her mission to killing us." Elijah nearly growled out, but he refrained.

Bella had to keep herself from laughing, or being caught so she gasped and hit her mute button. She wondered if Rebekah would kill Elena before all was taken care of. She undid her mute button and let out a break to calm herself.

"I'm on my way, meet me at the Grill, and have you told Nik?" Bella asked

"No. Only Rebekah, you, and myself know. Finn seems to be in on it, and Kol and Nik? Well you know how they are when upset." Elijah explained.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" She hissed out

"No. But you think, you plan, you then think of your plans and find any loopholes, then you re-plan so there are none. Now, are you coming home and helping us, or are you going to sit around play tea party and just drop dead when she's done?" Elijah was obviously losing his patience with her, something she usually loved to do, but right about now, she wasn't really in the mood.

She another roll to play, and it needed to be Oscar Award Winning, because if she fucked up, then everything would have been for nothing, and Isabella Mikealson wasn't one to do anything for nothing. Everything had a purpose and that purpose had a purpose and so on. She was the better twin, now it was time to get the job done, and get it done right.

Bella hung up with her brother and went to the living room, where Emmett was sitting watching Twilight. She rolled her eyes, the human girl in the books and movie did a disservice by having the same name as her. Who in their right mind would ever, ever date a vampire as gay as the one in the books?

"Leaving?" Rosalie asked as she flipped a burger in the pan she was using.

"You let me sleep." Bella stated as she nodded.

"Of course, you needed it. Nothing was going to happen while you were out. The ritual would need to be taken during a full moon. The full moon just so happens to come out tonight. The plan will take place, Emmett will be wolfed out, we will see you there." Rosalie told her in a motherly like tone.

Bella smiled at Emmett as he let out a large animalistic like growl. She flashed over to Rosalie and hugged her so tight that Rosalie's back popped and Emmett stood from the couch and growled an actual growl.

"Relax, Bear. She didn't mean it." Rosalie tsked him and he looked between the two and then he himself looked ashamed for growling at the woman who saved his ass more times than he could count.

"Sorry, it's instinct." He muttered looking away from her almost as if he were afraid.

It reminded her of the way Nik looked when their mother showed up the other night, how ironic.

Bella wasn't going to have that. She may be murderous, a killer, but never with him, Rosalie was his only family.

"I'll see you later big bad wolf." Bella teased and kissed his cheek in reassurance.

Bella left Rosalie and Emmett's after saying goodbye. It took her and hour to get back to Mystic Falls since she didn't want to be seen by any humans. Running didn't bother her, it just annoyed her she didn't think of that, or ask to use a car. It was a slow mistake, something petty, but it annoyed her, having to run.

She called Elijah and let him know she was in town and asked where to find him. She knew going home to shower would tip him off and make it seem as if she didn't care or have any worries, and it wasn't a priority. When she said she was on her way to the Mystic Grill he near had a heart attack.

"Come to where our old village use to be, near the cavern." He told her and hung up.

She rolled her eyes and took off on foot. It only took her five minutes, he was standing near a whole in the ground. One he obviously made himself, most likely from his foot.

"So is there where our hostage is being held?" Bella asked as she walked closer to her brother.

He never was really one to take lead in such a situation. He was usually one to follow the direction of one being held captured. So she knew his fear was true, he knew he was meaning to save them, their siblings.

"And Rebekah is below with her." Elijah said with a small smirk on his face.

"How fitting. And the stakes?" She asked walking around

"The Salvatore brother's have until 9:04 tonight, to stop the Bennett witches from helping Esther, or Rebekah kills her before we reach our end." Elijah told her

"Because the moon will be at its peak at nine'o seven. Perfect, Brother. And how will they stop the Bennett girl and her mother?" Bella asked, acting as if she didn't already know this information.

"In order for her to draw power from the Bennett Blood line they need to end the connection." He told her

"Killing them. How wonderful, two birds one stone. Lovely. And you believe they can do the task you set for them?" Bella asked him with an eye brow raised, in a tone that almost insinuated that he was slow.

Frankly she was a little bit miffed by the fact that Stefan knew her mother's plans and didn't even have the decency to give her a warning, a heads up. It did make her laugh on the inside though, because she wasn't stupid enough to allow any sort of vampire besides the Original family to know that once a the originator of a bloodline is killed, then the whole bloodline is massacred in the process. Meaning that if Esther were to be successful, then every vampire in the world would be dead before the next sunrise.

It was almost a little poetic.

"And Finn? He's willingly going through with this?" Bella asked

"Magic compulsion? Or he's going on his own free will. You know Finn never should have been brought into this life, not to mention he's been in a vampire coma for over nine hundred years, Isabella." He said with a frown on his face.

"Are we just going to hang out here, twittling our thumbs together, or are we going to get down to business, kill this doppelganger bitch, and go maul us a mother?" Bella asked Elijah

Seriously they had been there for hours, it was getting dark for god sake, not to mention she had a plan to stick with. Not to mention she was beyond bored, she felt like she was withering away by the second. She needed action, movement, something to entertain her, because as much as she loved her brother, sitting around waiting looking at his face all night was starting to annoy her. If they didn't do something, she was going to punch his face in for sport.

"I think we should go get our brothers." Elijah stated as he stood from his oh so wonderful seat on the bolder.

Bella winced at the thought of sitting on the thing for so long, he had to have major rock ass, because seriously... had he been human... she bet there would have been huge blisters. The thought made her shiver, she remembered getting blisters from weaving, and she nearly cried like a baby, especially when they popped open like tiny little flesh volcanos of ooze.

"It's about bloody time. I was growing bored and anxious at the same time. Elijah do you know how emotionally confusing it is to be bored and anxious?" She sighed in exasperation.

Elijah paused his steps and looked at her. She was serious, wasn't she? Yes, she truly was and he was surprised at her child like behavior at a time like this. He found it unnecessarily funny and refreshing at the same time. Besides, she wasn't really the type of person to really joke, at least not in a way that was actually hilarious or chuckle worthy. She was usually very serious. He needed it, her brand of insanity.

"You were born anxious." Elijah told her

"I was not!" She argued back shoving at him.

"You were." He told her seriously

"I was not!" Her eyes went wider.

"You most definitely were." Elijah said holding his smile in as they began to run faster.

"You were born a ninny!" Bella shot back with a triumphant smile on her face

"How could you know of how I was born if you were not yet alive for my birth?" He asked her with an eye brow raised.

They were almost to the Grill.

"I may not have been there physically but I was there in spirit!" She defended

Elijah paused again, this time looking confused and down right defiant at the same time.

"How could one be at ones birth if one wasn't even thought of being created at the time?" He asked her

"Because I'm awesome, and you're not. You ninny." She said firmly then raced ahead of him.

Elijah stood there for a moment, then shook his head and pushed himself faster. It took him but a few moments to catch up with his sister. She had won the war, but she had not won the battle, not between their banter, at least not yet. Elijah wasn't really a betting man, but he was almost sure that last jab at him bad been weak, it was only a matter of time until he won against her, after over a thousand years. If they lived long enough for him to finally best her.

He prayed to God, enough though he felt he didn't deserve for God to grant him anything. He prayed they lived, he prayed they could get passed this and live on.

* * *

><p><strong>-* A HYBRID TWIN *-<strong>

They were nearly there when Bella felt it. She felt the first phase of the plan take effect. Part of her suffocated and died, her breath was taken from her, but it was Elijah that dropped turning grey with veins popping out in a purple hue, taking over his whole body, as if he had been daggered. It had to be done, but it was over before she could touch him, his eyes opened and she heard Nik's voice across the parking lot.

It had to have been Kol, they got to Kol and that had Bella seething inside of her. They were fucking with the plan, and it wasn't going to be pretty, not for them in the end. You see, Rosalie was powerful, she was able to make Esther think her spell and channeling was working, there for she had to bind them all for a few moments, only to fool her mother, but with the human's and the Salvatore's butting in, they were messing with the plan and she was sure Esther had already knew that by now. Only her siblings were linked, but she could feel part of her brother dying, it wasn't her, but the other half of her soul being taken away. She hated it, she loathed the feeling, and it pushed her hatred for her mother to burn even farther.

It was a feeling she never, ever in her long life, ever wished to feel again for it was unbearable and the worse pain she had ever felt in her life. Losing somebody she loved was one thing, but Nik was part of her soul, part of her, she could stand heartbreak from a man, from herself, but never from losing her brother, either brother or sister.

She had to remind herself it was for the better, for now.

Bella helped Elijah up and they ran quickly to where they heard Nik speaking to Damon. Bella wasn't against him killing Damon, she loathed the man, but Elijah was the better part of her conscience at the moment, for her and her brother. Because had Elijah not been there, she would have killed the damn Salvatore herself.

"Leave him." Elijah's voice rang out with authority. Causing Nik to turn around and look to his brother and sister. " We still need him Niklaus." Elijah said as he nodded towards Damon.

"What did mother do?" Nik asked in a some what calm voice as he walked away from Damon. " What did she do Elijah?" He asked once more.

With out answering Elijah started to decent the steps of the small alley way her brothers and the others were about to meet their death at. Isabella followed as soon as she got to Nik she checked him over as much as she could with him being fully clothes and within the eyes of an audience. He smirked and pulled her close to his body, taking comfort in her presence.

"You will tell me where the witches are, or I will have my sister kill Elena, right now." Elijah said as he walked to stand in front of Damon, holding his phone out, ready to press the green call button.

Damon looked up at the big clock and then back to Elijah.

"You said we had until after nine." Damon said with a confused scowl on his handsome face.

Bella wished to rip it off.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be all too pleased to start her work early." Elijah suggested, his tone serious.

Bella at that moment felt a little bad, because she had been more worried about Nik and not her baby sister. She was alone when it happened, with nobody with her as she died for a few moments. But she was a big girl, she could handle it, Bella had faith in her.

Thinking of Rebekah had Bella thinking of Rosalie. She was going to reward her generously after this. She and Emmett were risking their lives for her, and she was beyond thankful for them. She was honored to be friends, and call them family, and it be true. For they never asked for anything in return, if one needed the other, they were there, no questions. Nothing but loyalty and love. Just like her and Nik.

"I suggest you answer the question or I will call her myself." Isabella commanded as her face contorted into one of a hybrid.

Her beautiful face turning monstrous and vengeful.

Bella already knew it would be at the witches house, where all the witches spirits lingered and protected. The others didn't really understand, well if they never heard of it before. Esther would to a place where she would be able to draw strength, not to mention it was away from pretty much all civilization of the town. Nothing would be detected there, not unless it was reported from a passer-by.

"They're coming, Mother." They heard and they ran the rest of the way only to walk again as they drew even closer.

Isabella and Nik were in the middle with Kol and Elijah flanking them, all four of them looking deadly.

"The moon is not high enough, you must go, quickly." Esther told Bonnie and Abby.

"My sons and daughter come forward." Esther greeted.

"Stay behind me mother." Finn said keeping an arm out so she wouldn't go any farther, he didn't wish to risk her.

"It's okay, they can not enter." She told Finn all the while looking between her children.

As they got closer the flams from the five torches got higher.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol sneered out as he started plotting his brother's death in his head.

"Be quite Kol Your brother knows virtue that you could never even imagine." Esther told him calmly, but it wasn't spoken in such a tone that suggested a motherly way.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah told her, leveling his mother with a look.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther shot back.

"Enough." Nik softly demanded.

"All this talk is boring us. End this now _mother_, or I'll send you back to hell." Bella finished Nik's starting demand, she was nearly vibrating where she stood.

She was ready to strike at any moments notice, all she needed was to see Rosalie on the back of Emmett's horse sized wolf body and then she could go for the final and complete kill of the Original Witch.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you, feel the pain of the victims, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your claim to no better, you're not better. All of you." Esther said as she looked each child in their eyes, to let them know she had to watch and witness every single action they took, for a thousand years. "You're a curse on this earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plea for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time." Esther told them with tears in her eyes that built up but did not fall.

Her brothers were silent, for they didn't know what to say really. She had been right they had done bad things, and the life they lived was a curse, but it was still their lives.

"You speak that we are a curse, that we are monsters. You're right. WE are monsters and we are cursed. But we were cursed the moment we were all born. You turned us into what we are today before you made us into vampires. You think we wouldn't be bad if we were human? I know I would have done very bad things to difference sorts of people even if I was human. You allowed Mikeal to beat and treat Niklaus like dirt, like he were worse than dirt. You didn't show your children the love they needed, the love they deserved. You allowed your husband to do horrible things. So it was you that had the problem, it was you that started these feelings, these actions, these traits in us. Then YOU cursed us, you turned us into what we are today, after you allowed Mikael to stab us all in the hearts. You preach about pain, victims, suffering, and blood shed. But what about your crimes? What about the curse you sent upon us, the one you created. You're the worst kind of monster there is." Bella spat as she stepped even closer to the ring of salt that held her mother and brother.

Esther looked as if she had been stabbed in the heart herself. The words her daughter spoke were harsh and cruel. She was devastated, but that wasn't going to stop her, in her mind she was doing what she felt was right. Then she felt the magic that had been flowing through her, leave her body and turn the air around her cold. She no longer could channel, they were leaving her!

"NO! SISTERS DO NOT ABONDON ME!" Esther shouted to the sky.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rosalie nod near the tree line breaking. It was time.

Bella walked into the circle, shoved Finn out as he screamed at her, and then she doused her mother with an oil that Rosalie had spelled. It smelled awful, but whatever it was, seemed to have Rosalie in high spirits. As her brothers tried to gain reach of her, they were unsuccessful, for the circle had been shielded with the assistance of Rosalie, it was a demand Bella made. Don't let anybody in no matter what, and she was following through with her commands and promises. She wasn't going to let anybody in.

Though she was smart enough to stay hidden, invisible to others but Isabella. It was the safest way to get through this night, even if she was starting to feel a little peaky.

Esther was screaming in panic looking horrified at her daughter. She knew what was coming. Her body was going to be turned into ash, she was going to feel every flame lick her skin. Bella reached over and grabbed torch from the ground, looking back at her brothers her eyes black as midnight and the rage filled within them, she lit her mother on fire.

Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, and Kol could do nothing but stand there and watch their mother be burned. Bella then kicked her leg out and caused her mother to fall to her knees so would stop running around in vein to stop the burning, to stop the pain. She was at Bella's mercy, for she was the only one who could put a stop to it, but she wasn't.

Rosalie and Emmett took off once Esther's screams died down to hoarse like chokes. Her power was strong enough to keep the force field up until the burning was complete.

What seemed like forever, their mother quit burning, the only thing left were smoking ashes in the center of the pentagram. Bella had a peaceful look on her face, and she looked truly joyful. And just to make a point of what she had done, she spit on the ashes of their mother and laughed.

"What the hell was that!" Kol was the one to speak first.

"That was me killing mother, once and for all." Bella said blankly " If any one of you want to take a whack at me, go ahead, do it." She said spreading her arms out and her hybrid face came to surface.

She was expecting at least Finn, but he wasn't moving at all. He was just looking at her with eyes so wide they were surely going to pop out any moment.

"Really? Nobody?" Bella asked, surprise clear in her tone.

"It would seem our dear sister has some explaining to do. Come. Let us go to a more private venue." Elijah said softly holding his hand out for her to take.

He wasn't going to lie, he has never been more truly frightened of her in all his years.

"I don't even know what's happened." Finn muttered

Causing his siblings to stop what they were doing and face him.

"You were compelled by magic to do as she said, she told you that you wanted to die, to assist her in any way. That my brother, is nothing to be confused about. YOU were mind fucked, how does it feel." Bella snarked out

The four brothers looked at each other and then her, and then began to start laughing.

The banter was normal as they walked their way back to the house, as Elijah send the message to Rebekah to free Elena. She was all too pleased to let Elena know that not only did the Salvatore's kill her witch friends mother, but her sister killed Esther. She never saw a human pause, break down, and then gather herself and run off as fast as Elena Gilbert had.

It satisfied her for the moment, all she cared about was getting home and listening to the story of what happened that night. Not to mention she had her own news to tell, her own discovery to share.

It seemed that the threat of their mother was gone, she was no longer a threat in killing them. But with this new found discovery, came a new threat under the noses of all Mystic Falls residence, the vampires more specifically. And she wanted to warn them.

And just as she thought they would be able to breathe easier, she was hit with reality... when it comes to Mystic Falls... there is no breathing easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE ::::<strong>

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE NEW UPDATE, THE OFFICAL CHAPTER FIVE! HOW WAS IT? DID IT SUCK? I MEAN I KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN OUT THE A HYBRID TWIN GAME FOR AWHILE, AND NEARLY PUT IT ON HIATUS, BUT I HOPE IT DIDNT SUCK AS MUCH AS IM WORRIED IT DID.**

**IM SURE YOU HAVE QUESTIONS AND WORRIES AND WHAT NOT.. AND COMMENTS.. BUT LET ME JUST SAY SOMETHING FIRST.**

**BELLA HAS HER OWN ISSUES, SHE ISNT MARY SUE.. THERE WILL BE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS FOR HER TO GET THROUGH... SURE, SHE AND ROSALIE WERE ABLE TO KILL ESTHER, BUT DANGER DOESNT STOP THERE... AND I HAVE MY OWN LITTLE BUMB IN THE ROAD BEING PLANNED... IT WONT BE ALL BADDIES OR HICUPS FROM THE SHOW.. GIVE ME SOME TIME DAMN IT... **

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL SINCE I HAVENT HEARD FROM YOU IN AAAAAAAAGES!**

**-MWAAAAH!**


	7. Explainations & Sibling Planning

_**You all have been so patience, but very, very clear you want a new chapter of A Hybrid Twin and that you wanted one NOW. So here it is. Enjoy, the next chapter is already written and off to my pre-reader and beta!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A HYBRID TWIN – A HYBRID TWIN – A HYBRID TWIN – A HYBRID TWIN – A HYBRID TWIN - <strong>_

* * *

><p>Rebekah met her siblings at the house, but the air around them was different. Not as united as she thought they would be, seeing as how they all for once worked together, and didn't injure each other or fight.<p>

So, when she walked in the sitting room, seeing the room divided, she frowned. Bella sat on one side of the room, while Klaus and Kol sit on the other side, with Elijah and Finn standing behind her two sitting brothers.

"What is it? Why are you all looking at Bella like she stole your pride?" Bekah asked.

Kol snorted and shook his head.

"She could never hurt my pride. Our dear sister, killed mother! Walked into her witches' pentagram and killed her." Kol whined, "None of us but her could get in; she took all the fun, and had it all to herself."

Rebekah may have been mad at their mother for trying to kill them, but she still felt a bout of sadness for the woman who gave birth to her. She thought for all these years that her father killed her, that she had been taken from her. Then she came back and she felt a sense of hope, of having a loving mother around, to be a real family, for once, and again. But she tried to kill her and her siblings, and killed all over again.

"You killed her?" Rebekah asked walking to Bella and sitting next to her, holding her hand. "How?"

"Spelled holy oil." Bella shrugged.

"Smelled awful, that holy oil did." Kol scrunched his nose.

"Yes, and it seems this whole time our sister had plans of her own." Elijah spoke

Bella shot him a look, one that read annoyance.

"So, everybody, like yourself is allowed to have plans, but not I? Elijah with kidnapping Elena, Klaus with everything he ever does, Rebekah going after Elena when she got un-daggered; it's only a matter of time before Finny and Kol have plans they don't share." Bella hissed

"We're not mad at you love, just shocked is all. How long have you been planning her death? How did you get _spelled_ holy oil, only somebody powerful can spell oil as old and powerful as that?" Klaus softly spoke, his eyes tender for his twin.

Kol rolled his eyes in annoyance and jealously. He hated that his twin siblings were so close. He knew Bella loved him, would die and murder for him no matter what. But he hated that he didn't have the close bond the two had. He wanted her to treat him as she did Klaus. All of their siblings wanted it. Bekah with Klaus, and the other boys with Bella; their bond had always been different since they were born. As infants they cried if not in the same room as each other.

"How else would I get spelled holy oil brother?" Bella asked him slowly as if she were speaking to a mere toddler, a child and not her brother. "I had a friend spell it. Just as that friend spelled the pentagram to keep me in, and you all out; the only way all of you could be safe, away from her. It also kept her in without way of escape!" she rushed out.

No way in hell was she _ever_ going to give up Rosalie and Emmett. She knew her brother loved her, but he always looked to collect on powerful beings. Rosalie was _very_ powerful, her whole linage had been special, add in the fact that Emmett was one of the _biggest_ wolves she had ever witnessed; Klaus would collect them from her, regardless of her protest. She couldn't have that.

"Let us leave her alone about it, brothers. Bella did no different than what we would have, had we thought of it and had the _means_. She got rid of the threat from our mother, I'm thankful." Finn spoke

Elijah nodded along with Klaus, Kol just shrug his shoulders, but they all looked at Rebekah.

"I'm not mad, I wasn't even there. I was in those bloody tunnels, my whole outfit is ruined!" Rebekah said gesturing to her body with her hand.

But the screen lit up as she moved her thumb on accident giving Bella the perfect view of a paused video of Elena. The picture behind Elena made her grab the phone right from her sister's hand.

"What the hell is this? Is this a joke, Bekah? Tell me this is made up, artifice!" Bella's eyes were wide and her tone caused all of her siblings to gather around.

"It's not a fake; I noticed it while filming my hopeful torture of Elena." Rebekah whispered.

"We burned that tree down; I burned that tree down myself. It can't be." Klaus hissed taking the phone from Bella

Rebekah shook her head no, and stood close to Klaus and pointed.

"Look at the drawing, Nik. The burnt tree is here, marked in our history. But a new one, in different script was made here." She pointed out.

Elijah, Finn, and Bella shared a look.

"There had to be a sapling. It's the only way that a new one could take its place." Elijah suggested.

It's the only thing that made sense. A burnt tree couldn't just come back to life, it was impossible. Not even a witch could take the ashes of a tree and bend it back to health; there would be nothing to mend.

"What does this mean? That there is a _possible_ way of killing us, just sitting around Mystic Falls, for the taking?" Kol asked

"It means we need to find where that tree is. It's been a long time since that drawing replaced the one that died over a thousand years ago. The tree is either dead, or decaying as we speak, or used somehow." Klaus looked at every one of siblings as he said this.

But it was Bella that shook her head, causing him to sigh.

"Not all of us can stay here. Face it; they wouldn't expect us to stay here. But if some of us leave, and some of us stay, that would puzzle them, give us more time and opportunities to get rid of it. Forever." It wasn't really a suggested or an idea.

From her tone, they all knew it was a request, a demand. She was being protective Bella, sending them away and splitting up meant she was plotting, for their favor.

"Where and who will go, darling? I wouldn't mind going, but to where? I've been daggered for 90 years, Finn for 900, we barely know enough about the modern technology and places that have replaced and been built from the past." Kol said hugging her and Rebekah close to him.

"I'll take Finn. He could use some exploring and traveling until this issue is taken care of. He's been in a box for three fourths of his life, magically compelled to commit suicide, he needs a break from this place already." Elijah nodded as he spoke to not only Bella but Finn.

Finn nodded and smiled. He didn't mind the town, but he did want to get out explore, learn all he could from Elijah. Maybe see if Sage was interested in joining him, he missed her. His soulmate, he wanted her with him now, or at least near considering at least one of his sisters hated her.

Rebekah looked between Bella and Klaus. She didn't want to leave Bella, Klaus she didn't mind leaving, she still anger towards him. Bella on the other hand was always fun loving, she wanted to show her sister she wasn't the same bratty little girl she acted like the last time she saw her. She wanted to help, to just stay with her.

"I'll stay. I know you and Klaus could get on fine, but what's another set of hands and another brain to add to plotting?" Bekah smiled

"What brain?" Kol whispered to Finn

She rolled her eye and Bella smacked him upside the head.

"I can agree to all of that. But as long as you're sure; I won't force you three to go if you don't wish to." Bella said softly.

They all rolled their eyes, she would make them go if it was the last thing she did. She suggested it, meaning she would see it through properly.

They nodded regardless, which picked her spirits even farther, as she whipped out her own cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Klaus asked

"Everybody who is leaving will leave in two days' time. But at the moment I'm calling a doctor friend to see about a hunter." Bella smiled wickedly.

"Why? Why are you calling the Fell woman about Alaric Saltzman?" Elijah groaned.

He just knew something was going to happen, something big, and Bella was going to be in the middle of it. Like a tornado, flying through and ripping things apart.

"You know the reports around town, about council members or family members of the council have been staked, as if vampires?" Bella asked

"Yes, the old medical examiner, Walter or Walters something, staked after that council party." Klaus nodded, "Also, William Forbs." Then his eyes widened. "You compelled her to give him the blood to turn him?" He asked, the other's gasped

"Apparently her new doctor likes to give her dying patience vampire blood to stop their death, but healing them with our blood." Bella laughed, but caught Elijah's eye and sighed, "And so I might be compelling her things to do and forget from time to time, so what!" she defended.

* * *

><p>"<em>Constant<em> compulsion can cause serious problems with humans, their health mostly their mental health and problems for _us_." Finn shook his head at his sister.

Bella actually looked chastised for a second before she looked at him pleadingly.

"I promise, it's in benefit to us, not for play or entertainment." She swore and he sighed along with Elijah.

There was nothing they could really do about it, they couldn't stop her. They had no choice but to just let it go, though Elijah did hope the woman lived, and wasn't going to be badly affected by it.

"What does that have to do with the Doctor and the hunter?" Kol asked confused

"I compelled her to get closer to him, be friends, lovers, whatever. I compelled her to bring back whatever information on him and the human blood bag she can. She sent me back a journal. A Gilbert family journal from one of the founding members from the 1900's; Alaric is showing traits this woman had." Bella said and walked out of the room.

"That's it, that doesn't answer any of our questions we have!" Rebekah shouted

"I honestly don't care; let her have her fun, have her activities. That way while everyone else is away, she can boss us around, doing her bidding." Klaus smirked to Rebekah and patted her head as he walked away leaving the rest to get to it.

Finn looked concerned for Rebekah and walked to her holding her.

"Are you _certain_ you don't wish to come with 'Lijah and I? We promise to do as you want to do as well, it could be a new adventure. Those two will have you in trouble faster than you can blind, their mischief makers, they are." He sang to her causing her to laugh

Rebekah nodded her head anyway, and then shook it.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me, brother. Have fun with Elijah, he's the right person to get you properly accumulated to the 21st century. Once you're ready, you can come back or we will all join you if we finish this tree business." She promised giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to her own room, to shower and settle into some new clothes.

"I can't wait to get out of here, it's boring. None of the locals are enjoyable." Kol pouted.

Elijah and Finn laughed quietly.

"You just wish to cause mayhem." Elijah stated.

Kol rolled his eyes, then pushed his brothers before blurring away to his own room, to do whatever it was that Kol did when he was alone, with down time.

"What's wrong brother?" Finn asked as he studied his brother.

Elijah sighed and looked troubled, rubbing his hands over his face and looking torn at his brother.

"Mother was right, I claim to be moral, yet I wield our sister, as I would a sword today. Just in the name of revenge, I set Bekah on Elena, an innocent." Elijah whispered "I was a monster today, I proved mother right, and I, for that, feel atrocious." The angst in his eyes caused Finn to shake his head.

"You took the girl who knew mother was going to kill her own children, and lied to your face about knowing it. You set your sister on a girl who was just going to not only let you die, but all of us. You've always been moral Elijah, the most moral of us all, even I before daggered. You asked her kindly, and specifically, should be worried, should you trust her. She told you not to worry, that you could trust the woman who was set on murdering her children in your own self-righteous belief because she couldn't take responsibilities for her doings." Finn spoke strongly, never once believing his brother a true monster. "She would have been an accomplice to murder, condoning it no matter what we are guilty of or not. She daggered our baby sister in the back, and kept her in a dungeon! That is no innocent girl, which are the actions of a monster at heart. A human monster capable of doing what she thinks is right, to anybody at the sacrifices for herself and her friends." Finn said standing up.

"How is that different than us doing to gain what we wish, even if we don't need it?" Elijah asked

"We all have our moments when we show how monstrous we are or could be. She was going to willing let us all die, without warning! What of our siblings? What of our baby sisters, their death at the hands of her and mother, that's why your feel guilty, because you stopped their deaths?" Finn asked, getting angry.

Using Bella and Bekah as examples to make his point was a low blow. Finn knew that the girls were their princesses, even if they had their harsh moments towards them; they were the love that truly held them all together, when they all got along. The most precious of any treasure to them, were Isabella and Rebekah.

Elijah nodded and smiled his eyes lighter, and his heart feeling better. He didn't feel as guilty, he saw the bigger picture.

* * *

><p>Neither of them aware of said treasure, Bella, in her room eves dropping on their conversation. She started listening after her phone call, glad that she did. She wasn't surprised by Elijah feeling bad bout kidnapping Elena and setting Rebekah loose on her. She was proud of Finn though, proud he put family first, even if neither he nor the others knew the real person who lied, as Bella.<p>

Turning to her mirror, looking and admiring the bits of evidence of her mother's death, she smiled at herself.

_Monster at heart, indeed_. She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it my loves, please review, let me know what you think. As I stated above, the next chapter is already written and with my pre-reader and beta. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVEW!<strong> _


End file.
